The Two New Senseis!
by phoenixfiregal
Summary: Naruto and group meet two old friends of their senseis. it has become a naruto & kenshin cossover hehehe!
1. Chapter 1

Just outside the Leaf village was three shinobis and one jounin headed to the village. Kakashi was leaving his friend's grave when he saw ninjas headed to meet somebody that was entering the village. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto went to see why almost everyone was headed to the entrance. When they arrived they saw three shinobis and a jounin. They did not have head bands from any of the other villages they knew.

"I wonder why she decided to come back." Kakashi said.

"You know her Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Yes she is an old friend." Just then the jounin looked at Kakashi and his students then headed to were the Hokage was.

"I must go so you all get the day off from training but be at training tomorrow bright and early."

"Yes Sensei." The three said at the same time. Kakashi went to see the Hokage about the guest ninjas. When he arrived he heard them talking, "please Lord Hokage let… somebody is here."

"Kakashi please come in we were just talking about a problem." Lord Hokage said.

Kakashi walked in and sat down on the other side of the table across from the jounin.

"Kakashi, Takaneji was just asking me if she could have a jounin come back to her village to help her with a problem."

"What kind of problem is it?"

"That is none of your concern Kakashi." Takaneji said.

"Takaneji I will let a jounin come back with you but I will choose who is going." Lord Hokage said.

"Yes of course please forgive my rudeness." Lord Hokage turns back to Kakashi and says, "Kakashi I want you and your students to join Takaneji and her students to her village and help solve the problem."

"Lord Hokage, would you please choose somebody other then Kakashi, please."

"That is my finial decision, take it or leave it."

"Very well but I am the boss."

"That is fine with me, so when do we leave boss."

"In three days, now if you will excuse me I have students to take care of." With that said Takaneji left without another word.

Meanwhile three shinobis were about to introduce their selves to Kakashi's students. The group finished doing some light training and then all of a sudden three shinobis showed up.

"Well, well, well let me guess you three are Kakashi's students." One of the girls said.

"So what if we are what are you going to do about it?" Naruto said.

"The guys are skilled more then the female is in fighting." The guy said.

"You have now room to talk." Sakura said.

"Well the guy with the black hair looks like a jerk." The other girl said.

"Well you look like an idiot to me." Sasuke said.

"That is it lets have a fight right here right now." The other team said.

"Fine with us lets go." Kakashi's students said.

But before they could fight Kakashi showed up and said, "I see you three act just like your sensei."

"Thank you for noticing Kakashi."

"Nomi you should show more respect for the elderly."

"Shut up Shoji."

"Nomi you know you are a total jerk like that other guy."

"You need to shut up too Mira." While the three argued, their sensei showed up.

"I want the three of you to shut up and start acting like at team, right now." Sakura looked at the other sensei and saw a tattoo on her left wriest that said dragon.

"Why do you have a tattoo on your wriest that says dragon?" Sakura asked both Sasuke and Naruto did not notice it till Sakura said that.

"So you must be Sakura the one who is very knowledgeable about almost everything."

Then Takaneji turned to Sasuke and said "you are Sasuke Uchiha the one with the Sharingan. Finally Naruto Uzumaki I am glad to meet you. Now excuse me but I must take my students to training." Takaneji said then left without another word before anyone could ask or answer.

Her students followed her to go and train before they left, that way they would be ready for anything on the trip home. Sakura turned to Kakashi sensei and asked him, "Why does she have a tattoo that says dragon, Kakashi sensei?"

"That is a long story that I will tell you when we go on our next mission."

"Wow great we got a new mission." Naruto yelled.

"So what is the mission we are doing?" Sasuke asked.

"We are going back with the other team you just meet today in three days."

"WHAT, WHY DO WE HAVE TO GO ON A MISSION WITH THOSE SMUG JERKS?" they all said at the same time.

"We are going back with them to their village to help them solve a problem, so training begins tomorrow morning at dawn." The three were not happy with they mission at all.

When the other team finished training, they decided to go and finish what they started earlier with the Kakashi group. When they found them they said, "Ready to finish what we started, or are you three chickens?"

"Let's get this over with." Sakura said shocking everyone.

Both teachers watched the whole fight making sure that nobody was seriously injured. The fight ended in a tie between the two teams so the teachers decided this was a good time to cut in.

"I see you all are getting along well." Both Kakashi and Takaneji said.

Takaneji looked at Sakura and said, "Let me guess you still want to know why I have dragon tattooed on my wriest."

"Yes."

"Very well my students don't know why either so I will tell you all under one condition, that is no more fighting between you all because you all will have to work as a team on this mission, understand?"

They all nodded their heads, so she said, "the reason I have a tattoo on my wriest is because in my tribe we mark the elite ninjas with a tattoo of our village; you are the leaf village and I'm the mystic village."


	2. Chapter 2

"I never heard of the mystic village." Sakura said.

"The village is small and most of the ninjas are female."

"So the village has hardly any males." Naruto said.

"No you see most of the males do not want to be ninjas, about half the males are ninjas and the other halves are just villagers."

"Wow and all the females are ninjas?" Naruto asked.

"No 3/4s are ninja the others are villagers."

"You see I am the only jounin in my clan and I need help because the other jounin are busy trying to protect the villagers, so I came here asking the Hokage if he would allow another jounin to help me, so he said Kakashi was to go; which means you three would have to come." She pulsed of a second then said, "I fair warn you that this is a dangerous mission that is why it is important that you six work as a team just this once."

Takaneji looked at Kakashi and the two smiled an evil smile. The students were worried about the looks on their senseis' faces.

"You all are going to train together starting tomorrow, that way you all can become stronger for the mission." Takaneji said.

"What, not to be rude but you are not our sensei so what gives you the right to boss us around?" Naruto asked.

"I may not be your sensei, but I am in charge of the mission and your sensei said that whatever I think is necessary for the three you to do to be prepared for the mission is fine with him." She said and Kakashi just nodded.

"So you all are to be here at dawn, because we will only have one day after tomorrow before we leave; now if you will excuse me I must tend to some things later." Takaneji said then left in a puff of smoke.

"Does she do that a lot to you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Um… yeah she does that after every practice, the reason for is because she visits the graves of people." Shoji said.

"They are not just anybodies graves they happen to be her clan's graves." Kakashi said.

"Oh, what happened?" Naruto asked.

"They all were killed in a battle to protect the village; even her twin brother was killed while protecting her."

"Well then I guess we will do whatever our sensei wants, even if it means teaming with a weaker team. Am I right Mira and Shoji?" Nomi said.

"Who are you calling weaker team if I remember correctly we tied in our matches." Naruto said.

"They did not fight with all their strength; I'm right am I not." Sasuke said.

"Yes but you all did not fight with all your strength either." Nomi said. Kakashi was tired of this arguing.

"Why don't you all go and relax because your training is going to be harder then ever."

"Alright with me see you later weaklings, and good bye sensei Kakashi." Nomi said then walked off. Both Mira and Shoji followed her because what they considered as relax was 2 hrs of training.

"Well I am going to go and train before tomorrow, see you guys later." Sasuke said when he was about to walk off.

"Well if you want to train and not relax then follow me I know were you can train." Kakashi said.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke followed Kakashi to train before tomorrow. Both teams trained for about 3 hrs and when they finished they went home to rest.

The next day the two teams were waiting for their senseis to show up. First to show up was Takaneji and about 10 minutes later Kakashi showed up.

"Alright since everyone is here we will begin your training as one team." Takaneji said.

"You each will be partnered with one of the others on the opposite team for 1 hr then you will be given a new partner and train with them for 1 hr. Then it will be a 30 minute break then you will start training again, any questions?'

"Yeah, when will we eat lunch?"

"Naruto, lunch is when you all trained with each member on the other team; until then no lunch, you all are not allowed to use any of your jutsus during training. Any more questions before be start?" they all just stood there saying nothing.

"Alright Naruto you will train with Nomi, Sakura you will train with Mira, and Sasuke you will train with Shoji. Now go and start training till the hr is over."

Each student went and trained with the person they were assigned to train with. While they trained both Kakashi and Takaneji watched to see how training was going. Nomi was not taking it easy on Naruto during training. Sasuke was doing the same to Shoji, who was working hard to fight back. And both Sakura and Mira were matching move for move.

"Alright time is up; the new pairs are Sakura and Nomi, Shoji and Naruto, and finally Sasuke and Mira. Begin the next hr training now."

They started training hard of course the Kakashi team was doing well against Takaneji's students.

"Why are you making them work so hard they are just kids." Iruka said.

"She is training them for their next mission and did you forget they are not your students anymore they are mine." Kakashi said.

"Besides I would not let them train under her if I knew they could not handle it." Kakashi said then turned back to the training.

"Alright time is up and this is the last team ups before lunch; you all are doing well, Nomi and Sasuke, Shoji and Sakura, and finally Mira and Naruto. Begin the training in 30 minutes unless you all think you can continue training without a break."

The groups looked at each other then said together, "We will continue training until lunch."

"Very well begin the last training now."

Takaneji turned to Iruka and said, "They are strong and willing to keep training to become stronger. I do not train ones who show weakness and no will to be stronger. I am not working them as hard as you think I am, they are the ones who choose to continue training without a break; so if you will excuse me I must get back to their training."

She turned and headed to each group telling each what to improve on so they will be stronger. Iruka saw the looks of determination on their faces so he left them to train. They finished the first part of training and ate their lunch and had an additional 30 minutes to rest before the second part began. Takaneji was sitting in a tree reading Icha Icha Violence. Sasuke walked up to her to ask her something.

"What is wrong Sasuke?" she asked while still reading her book.

"What are we going to do in the next training secession?"


	3. Chapter 3

"The second part is the same as the first and after the second you will have a 30 minute break, before the last one."

"I see thank you." He went back to the rest of the group.

"Do you three always train like this?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah and the only reason is because unlike your village for us to become chuunin we have to master our family's jutsu as well as our own and defeat our sensei." Shoji said.

"Wow that must be hard." Sakura said.

"You have no idea how hard." Mira said.

"Well no wonder you all are strong for your ages." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, with our sensei being like the leader of the village is even harder." Nomi said.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto looked at Takaneji and were amazed to hear that she was the one who was like a village leader. The six talked about what they learned about each other and how to work with the others weakness. Kakashi went to Takaneji to tell her it was time for the training to start again.

"Is it that time already; alright time for you to train you will be doing the same training as you did first thing this morning so get with the partner you had first and begin training."

They started training and Kakashi's students were stronger then they were before. Takaneji decided that it was time to start using some jutsus.

"Alright don't stop training just listen; you all may use one and only one jutsu you know." She looked at each student and saw a smile on their faces.

"This should be good to see." Kakashi said.

"Well let's see if they listen and follow rules."

The six used only one jutsu like they were told. Takaneji noticed that Naruto had a strong chakra, maybe stronger then hers that is if he learned to control it correctly.

When time was up Takaneji went to the middle and said, "Times up switch to your second partner you had earlier and begin." As soon as she said that they switched partners and began training.

"You may use two jutsus you know, beginning now."

Takaneji saw that Naruto mainly used his shadow clone jutsu. She went to Naruto and told him to try something different with the clones instead of just charging in and fighting blindly. He did like she said and it worked well but he would have to work harder for it to work correctly. She went to see how Sasuke and Mira were doing in training. Mira was using her jutsus to much so Takaneji went up to her and told her not to use her jutsus like she was because if she continued she would be out of chakra. Mira did as told and continued with training trying not to use so much chakra. Kakashi was watching Nomi's and Sakura's training and noticed that Nomi was off.

"Takaneji something is not right with Nomi." Takaneji looked at Nomi and saw the same thing.

"Nomi, Sakura stop for a moment please; Nomi I need to talk with you." Nomi followed Takaneji away from the others.

"Nomi is your shoulder giving you problems again."

"No sensei I am just a little tired."

"Is that so; Kakashi saw that there is something not right and I saw it too."

"It is fine now sensei."

"I will have to seal it for good to make sure it does not get out of control."

"Sensei what about training?"

"I am going to put a temporary seal on until the last training secession." Takaneji put a temporary seal on to help keep it under control. When they returned there was about 30 minutes left before they switched partners.

30 minutes later. "Ok switch partners and you may use one more of your jutsus but the first two must be the same; begin now." Takaneji said.

Kakashi walked up to Takaneji and whispered to Takaneji, "So she has the curse mark."

"Yes she just got it a few days ago and I put a temporary seal until we reached here."

"I see and what are you going to do about her mark?"

"That is none of your business."

"You did not answer me."

"We should be helping our students with their training." She walked off to help them leaving Kakashi. When that training was over she went to Kakashi and said, "I am going to take care of her mark so give them a break and I will be back when I finish, alright?"

"Yeah and we can finish what we started earlier."

She ignored that comment and said, "alright time is up everyone is to rest for 30 minutes; Nomi come with me."

Nomi followed her sensei to get the mark taken care of before it got worse. Everybody but Mira and Kakashi was wondering why Nomi was told to leave with Takaneji. Mira was worried about her friend and sensei. She went to Kakashi who was reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Excuse me sensei but I would like to speak with you in private for a moment please."

"Sure… now what is it that you want to speak to me about Mira?"

"Do you know about Nomi's thing?"

"Yes I know."

"I was wondering if you could help sensei with Nomi's sealing, I know it is none of my business but I am worried about her."

"How about I go and talk with her now, would that make you happy?"

"Yes it would thank you very much." She then went back to the group and rested.

"I will be back I am going to go ask her want she wants you all to do next for training." He said the disappeared.

Takaneji just finished sealing the mark when Orochimaru showed.

"What do you want with us Orochimaru?"

"I want both of your abilities, I really want yours since you are a master of dragon jutsus." He took a step forward towards her.

"Don't take another step towards them Orochimaru." said a voice that came behind both Takaneji and Nomi.

"Ah if it's not Kakashi; I see you left your students alone." He took another step towards the two.

"Kakashi."


	4. Chapter 4

"I said not another step."

"I was just coming to see how Takaneji was doing with the mark I gave her."

"Leave before you make me even angrier."

"Very well just enjoy their company while you can before they die." He said then disappeared.

Nomi woke up to see her sensei in pain and Kakashi saying something to her.

"Alright let's get back to the others so we can finish your training Nomi." Takaneji said.

They went back to the others and both Kakashi and Takaneji did not say a word to each other. When they got back the others were ready for the next and last step of training. Kakashi did not say a word to Takaneji about her resting.

"Alright you all will go through the survival training Kakashi and I had you do; that means all six of you will have to try and get a two bells from each of us."

"That means two will have no bells." Mira and Shoji said.

"That is simple." Naruto said.

"Oh I almost forgot you can only work in pairs which means one pair will have no lunch tomorrow." Takaneji added.

"The pairs are Nomi and Sasuke, Naruto and Mira, and finally Sakura and Shoji." Kakashi said.

"Begin now." Both senseis said.

The three pairs went to hide and both senseis went and disappeared. Nomi and Sasuke figured they go after Takaneji first then Kakashi. Naruto and Mira didn't care they went after who ever. Shoji and Sakura waited for one of the other pairs to attack then they would sneak up from behind and go for the bells.

Sasuke and Nomi found Takaneji in a tree reading Icha Icha Violence. Nomi knew that there was a trap near by so she told Sasuke she would go first then he could go after her for the bells. She went and triggered the trap and Sasuke went in for the attack and so did Nomi. Takaneji just dodged both attacks and landed on the ground by another trap and was still reading. Sasuke landed in the trap and was flung upside down. Nomi attacked but Takaneji just dodged with ease and jumped back to another tree and waited. Nomi cut Sasuke down and the both attacked but ended up in another trap together.

"Nice try but better luck next time." Takaneji said then left the two.

"I see what you mean now about it being hard." Sasuke said.

"Yeah well get ready to land on your feet." Nomi said and then tossed a kunai at the rope and cut it and they both landed on their feet.

Meanwhile Mira and Naruto attacked Kakashi and lost to him easy. Shoji and Sakura watched both matches between the other two groups and came up with and idea. They first meet back up and told the other what they saw and they decided to talk to the other groups. Three groups talked about the plan Shoji and Sakura came up with. The senseis were impressed to see they finally decided to work together. Takaneji decided to talk to Kakashi. They waited for the students to make their move.

The plan was to get one of the senseis caught off guard and two groups would keep them busy while the other group grabbed the bells. They just had to choose which one to go for first. They decided to go for Kakashi first then Takaneji but little did they know that the senseis had their own plan. The two strongest groups were the distraction while the weakest group went for the bells.

Kakashi was sitting on a rock reading his book waiting for them to try and get the bells. Sasuke, Nomi, Naruto, and Mira attacked him all at once. He put his book down and looked up and all 4 were caught in a trap. Sakura and Shoji attacked behind him but they ran into Takaneji. They then ended up in a trap as well as the others.

"Your plan went better then planned Takaneji."

"Thank you Kakashi; you all thought that your plan would work but you did not take in to account that we would join forces."

"Actually we did." Sakura said then all of a sudden Takaneji was in a trap.

"You all did very good, but not good enough." Takaneji said as she appeared from the forest.

"A substitution jutsu but how and when did you do it?" Shoji said.

"You think that I would fall for such a trap, Shoji you should know better then that."

"I'm going to cut you all down and give you all one more chance to get the bells." Kakashi said and threw a kunai at the rope holding the net of students.

Both senseis went back into the forest and prepared for the next attack. Takaneji came up with an idea and put it in to motion. When the students came up with their next plan of action they put it into action. Naruto made shadow clones and had two sets of clones take form of each of the others. This made a total of 3 Sasukes, 3 Narutos, 3 Sakuras, 3 Shojis, 3 Miras, and 3 Nomis. The originals watched from a safe place while the original Naruto went and put the plan in action. Takaneji and Kakashi waited for their students to go into action. Naruto and the fakes found Takaneji and attacked her that is what he thought. Little did they know that it was a trap. Naruto punched her and she disappeared.

'I hit her and she disappeared… that means she was a clone, but if that is so then why did it feel like the real thing.' Naruto thought to himself.

He sent his clone back to tell the others what happened. Naruto was puzzled over what happened.

"That was a great idea." Kakashi said.

"I figured that it would confuse them, so time to make one of you." Takaneji said and started to perform her jutsu, "Dragon style Dragon Clone Jutsu."

Takaneji made 6 clones and transformed 3 into Kakashi. The clones went in different directions and put their second part of the plan into action. Each clone had what looked like two bells but they were all fakes. When they found out what happened when Naruto punched the clone Mira knew what it meant.

"Just great, dang it sensei." Mira said.

"What is wrong Mira?" Sakura asked. Everyone else was wondering what was wrong as well.

"Its Takaneji sensei's Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"What are you talking about; do you mean that she can perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu just like Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"No it is not the same it is actually a bit different, the real name for her jutsu is Dragon Style Dragon Clone Jutsu; she has to use hand signs to perform the jutsu correctly."

"How do you know about it Mira, sensei never used it on a mission with us before." Nomi said.

"Well I saw her use it back at the village when she was training by herself."

"Well looks like we have to split up and figure out which are clones and what ones are the real ones." Shoji said.

The rest agreed and went into two groups and took the fakes of the other group. About 1hr later they figured out which were clones and found their senseis. They had the clones fight and the real Naruto fight against the senseis. When it looked like they would be able to get the bells the real ones went in. They got lucky because they got close enough to touch the bells and almost get them. When they tried again to get them they failed and got caught in a trap. Nomi, Sasuke, and the fakes tired and Nomi and Sasuke got real lucky and got one from each before getting caught in a trap.


	5. Chapter 5

"Way to go Nomi and Sasuke you each got one." The group said.

"You all did great; you worked as a team to get the bells." Takaneji said.

"So you all get lunch tomorrow." Kakashi said.

"But Nomi and Sasuke were the only ones to get a bell before training was over." Shoji said.

"Yes but you all failed when working with your partner only; when you joined forces you did better. You all work together and got at least one bell from us." Takaneji said.

"Ok you all are dismissed be here tomorrow at the same time for training." Kakashi said.

The students left to rest since it was dusk. Kakashi was about to leave until he saw Takaneji go back into the forest. She was working on controlling her chakra better and to become stronger. Kakashi was walking in the forest trying to find Takaneji. All of a sudden a kunai almost hit Kakashi, it just missed his face. He looked at the kunai and saw a piece of paper attached to it. He opened it and saw a smiley face sticking their tongue out and under it read look up silly. He turned to see Takaneji standing on her toes on top of a tree. She smiled and stuck her tongue out, then she performed her clone jutsu and they performed transformation jutsu. She was performing so many techniques that she was using a good bit of her chakra and was swaying some.

"Takaneji you should stop before you use too much chakra." Kakashi yelled.

"I'm fine don't…" she started to say until she fell.

Kakashi was about to catch her until she grabbed a tree branch and had her chakra in her hand to hold her to the bottom of the branch.

"See I'm fine nothing to worry…" she then lost concentration and fell and landed on something somewhat soft.

"What… oh hey Kakashi thanks for breaking my fall." She said as she got off his chest.

"Next time listen to me when I say to stop." He said as he got up with her and looked her in the eyes.

"Yeah well, I'm not like I use to be in the academy Kakashi." She said while sitting on her feet in front of him.

"I noticed but I must say that you are better; you used about half your chakra in training today then used it while standing on top of the tree."

"Yeah well what did you think I did, after I had to leave here and go to Mystic village?"

"You know that Lord Hokage still considers you part of this village."

"Yeah well I'm not anymore; I'm the leader's daughter which means I'm now the leader of Mystic village."

"Takaneji…"

"Well we better go and rest big day tomorrow, see you bright and early." She said then disappeared.

That night Takaneji got a letter telling her to return soon, because the attack on the village was coming sooner then planed. She left that night and headed back to the village, but before she left she told Lord Hokage what was happening and asked him to not let them come. He told her that he would not let them leave until the original date set. She hurried back to the village as fast a possible.

The next morning the students were waiting for their senseis. The only one to come was Kakashi so he thought that Takaneji was resting after last night. So he trained them by himself instead. When training was over the students went to rest and Kakashi went to see Takaneji. He found she was gone, so he went to Lord Hokage to see what happened. Lord Hokage told him and he decided to leave that night. Of course Lord Hokage did not try to stop him. He was getting ready to leave, when all of a sudden the students showed up ready to leave as well.

"What are you all doing up this late?"

"Doing the same thing as you; going to the village." Nomi said.

Kakashi did not feel like arguing, so he let them come. They headed to the village and it was going to take them about 2 days to get there. They did not stop unless it was necessary to stop.

Takaneji got back to the village earlier that day and prepared the village. She was going to be in charge of the other ninjas. She had the villagers hide in a cave near the village and had 6 of the village's best jounin to protect them. She stayed with the ones that would protect the village. That night all they did was prepare for the attack on the village. The next day around dusk the village was attacked. Takaneji and the others protected the village great. The fighting went into the next day none stop; until around noon the enemy pulled back to regroup and rest. Around that time is when the others showed up in the village. They were about to be attacked until a girl saw Nomi, Shoji, and Mira.

"Nomi, Shoji, and Mira you should not be here if, Takaneji sensei saw you she would be very angry with you three." The girl said.

"Kami where is our sensei?"

"I'm sorry Nomi I can not tell you even if we are sisters."

"Thanks Kami see you later." Nomi headed to where Takaneji was.

"What are you doing your sister said she was not going to say." Naruto said.

"It is a code that only a member of the village would know; it is just in case an intruder tries to disguise themselves as one of us." Shoji said.

"So where is she?" Sakura asked.

"You will see just don't say anything until we get there otherwise you will have to fight the village ninjas." Mira said.

They walked in silence till they arrived at a large house. Nomi, Shoji, and Mira said something to the guards and then the group followed one of the guards. The guard led them to another room and they had to say something again before entering the room. When they entered the room they saw that Takaneji was being bandaged and she was talking about the next plan of action.

"SENSEI TAKANEJI, WHY DID YOU LEAVE US WITHOUT SAYING A THING?" her students yelled.

"What are you all doing here; guards take them to my office."

The guard did as told and took the group to the office except for Kakashi stayed.

"Takaneji you have a lot of explaining to do to your students and us." He said then left the room.

Takaneji finished the discussion and went to head to her office. The doctor just finished her before she left the room. Takaneji left her jacket in the other room and walked in the office to see the others waiting for her.

"Nomi, Shoji, and Mira that was rude what you did back there in front of the other jounin." Takaneji said as she went to take a seat on her desk. She sat down on the desk and faced the group.

"Well you left us behind." Nomi said.

There was a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come in."

"Sensei sorry it is my fault; I told them where to find you." Kami said.

"Kami it is alright; is there anything else?"

"No; would you like me to prepare the rooms?"

"No they are going to the cave after I talk to them."

"No way, we are staying to fight with you." The 6 said together.

"Fine but you 6 will be with Kami; so what ever she says you do understand."

"Yes we understand, thank you." They all said.

"Kami make sure that they are prepared," she signaled her over then whispered in her ear, "If it gets to rough take them to the cave."

"Of course; follow me so you all can prepare for the next attack." Kami said and the 6 followed.

Takaneji turned and looked at Kakashi to hear what he had to say.

"Go ahead and get it off your chest."

"What I have nothing to say."

"Kakashi Hatake I know you too well, now tell me, what it is."

"Takaneji, I just want to know why you would not tell one of your closest friends about the attack being earlier then planed."

"I did not want you and our students to get hurt in this fight."

"Like you; you should know that you would not have been hurt if we came with you."

"Yeah I know that, because you would have protected us; that is why I did not tell you. I did not want you to protect me like you did when I was a chunnin."

"Now what gives you that idea Takaneji?"

"Fh; what is the point in explaining it to you when it is so plan in sight. You best come with me to get prepared for the fight." She said as she got up off the desk and started to the door.

Kakashi grabbed her wrist and turned her to face him. He looked her in the eyes and had a serious look in his.

"If you try to pull something like this again, I will lock you in a room and leave you there until the fight is over and you learn to trust me." He said. She put her face closer to him to say something.

"Good luck because if Gai saw you do that he would let me out and then he would kick your butt. Now if you will follow me to the other room we can get you ready for the fight."

"Fine with me but just remember that we are a team."

"I will." She said as she pulled her hand out of his grip and walked out.

When she walked out she told one of the guards to take Kakashi to get ready. She headed to change into different cloths that were not torn. When she returned from her room lunch was ready. They ate lunch and about 15 minutes after lunch the enemy attacked. The students fought well and beat a good bit of ninjas. Kakashi beat a lot of them and was staying close to the students to keep an eye on them.

Meanwhile Takaneji is fighting and then she sees him; Orochimaru. She goes and starts to fight him. All the other ninjas were defeated, so Kakashi went to find Takaneji. Kami took the students to the house to rest. Orochimaru was fighting Takaneji at half his power and Takaneji was fighting with all her strength. Kakashi found her just as she performs one of her most powerful attacks.

"Dragon Style Phoenix Summon Jutsu." Takaneji yelled and then her visible chakra started to turn into a phoenix.

"What is this?" Orochimaru yelled.

The phoenix attacked him and carried him off away from the village. All the while it was burning him badly. When he was far enough away from the village the phoenix disappeared. Once it disappeared Takaneji collapsed from exhaustion. Kakashi grabbed her before she hit the ground and carried her to the house. She was badly injured and needed to be taking care of fast. When he got there the doctor tended to her wounds right away.

"What happened to sensei?" Mira asked.

"She fought against Orochimaru and barely beat him; she is tough so she will make it."

Mira was worried because Takaneji was the closest one she had to a family. Later that night Takaneji was up. She was so angry that she punched the wall and had tears in her eyes. Mira walked up and sat down beside her and then Nomi came and sat down on her other side. They tried to comfort their sensei the best they could. Takaneji was so upset because she could not able to defeat Orochimaru to get rid of the marks and for her family. The two left when their sensei was calmer. After they left she took a stroll around the garden and sat on the bench under the big cherry blossom tree. Somebody tapped her shoulder and she turned to see who.

"Kakashi, you are late like always."

"So you are up; you know that you are the only one to hurt Orochimaru."

"So what, I did not kill that jerk."

"Listen you did better then I did against him."

"You know that is a bad habit Kakashi; of course I have no room to talk about being late."

"You have a bad habit of changing the subject; like just now."

"It is not bad; it is good because if I don't like the subject, I will start one I like."

"You know you picked that up from your brother."

"Like you picking up being late from Obito."

"Yes well the reason is because I visit his…"

"I know but you have no excuse for being late here."

"Ok you got me; well you best get rest."

"Hey you can not change the subject; only I can." She said then stuck her tongue out.

"Well then I guess we need to change that."

"Oh look at the time I need to go to bed; I got a meeting in the morning later Kakashi."

"Hold it right there missy, I think you and I will have to finish this whole thing another time." He said as he grabbed her wrist.

He pulled her to him and gave her a hug good night. Then let her go and went to his room to go to sleep. She left to her room in confusion about what happened. She was trying to convince herself she was dreaming but it did not work. Him hugging her was real and when she went to bed she feel into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning came and she was still sleeping. She was woken by a load knocking on her door. She got up and put her black robe that had a gold dragon on the back, on. She went to the door and opened it to see Kakashi. Her hair was done to her hips and it was messy, she rubbed her eyes again to make sure he was there.

yawns "Kakashi what are you doing here?"

"I came to get you; the meeting is going to start in 10 minutes."

yawns "Ok come in, leave the door open." She said then walked back in her room.

He walked in to see it was a nice size room. He took a seat on the chair near the bed. She went to her closet and grabbed an outfit then went to the bathroom. Mira walked in and saw Takaneji about to walk in the bathroom. Mira was wearing a red kimono with white flowers.

"Takaneji… oh hi Kakashi sensei; you have a meeting in 5 and then you have another at noon with the neighboring village about becoming allies with our village."

yawns "Ok thanks." She walked in and closed the door and changed. Kakashi was about to leave until Takaneji walked out in a kimono.

The kimono was black with gold trim. It had a gold dragon wrapped around the kimono. She saw his face and gave him a look that said 'don't say a single word' then Mira said something.

"Sensei you look good. I think we best hurry to the meeting." Mira said smiling.

"Great I hate having these meetings; I can not wait till Kami is ready to take over as the new leader."

"Why is Kami taking over?"

"Oh well you see Kakashi, I am retiring as leader and giving it to my second in command."

"I see; I have one question?"

"The reason we are wearing kimonos is because of the meeting with the neighboring village."

They went to the meeting and had everything taking care of for the repairs to the village. They had lunch with the neighboring village leader and his son. Then they discussed the alliance of the two villages.

"Lady Takaneji would you consider marring me it would make our villages unbeatable with us as the leaders." Touja said.

"I'm sorry Touja, but I am going to be giving the title of village leader to Kami, who is my second in command." She said while pointing to Kami with her left hand like a lady of high class would.

"I don't care, I would love you as a plain village person; I don't care if you are a ninja either."

Takaneji was stunned and so were her students. Kakashi was shocked yet a little enraged. He did not show it, all he did was sit there and listen to Touja say how he had loved her since he first meet her. Takaneji stood up and went over to Touja.

"Touja I'm sorry but I like somebody else."

"Oh I see and does this person know?"

"No I have not been able…"

"If they do not know then you should accept my proposal." He said after grabbing her hands.

At this point Kakashi was ready to kill Touja. Takaneji pulled her hands away and went back to her seat by Kakashi and Kami.

"Like I said I am not trying to disrespect you Touja, but I like somebody else."

"Are they a ninja or a poor villager; I could give you whatever you want, because we are rich thanks to our village sells."

"That is not your concern; sorry for that outburst. Now if you will excuse me I need to discuss the alliance with the village council." She said as she got up.

She headed out the room followed by Kakashi, Kami, and her students.

"Nomi, Shoji, and Mira you can go now; why don't you show Kakashi's students the village."

"Ok see you later sensei." They said then ran off.

"Takaneji are you going to tell the council, what Touja asked you?" Kami asked.

"No, because if they find out they will say I have to as the leader of the village."

"Well then I think I am not needed anymore so I will see you later Takaneji." Kakashi said.

"Wait, please stay I don't think I can handle any more stress right now and besides after this meeting we can take a walk in the garden, to discuss what we had started talking about in your village."

"Alright only because you asked."

"Great then I will not be the only one that will fall asleep in there." Kami said.

"If I can not fall asleep Kami you can not." Takaneji said and gave Kakashi the same look she just gave Kami. If you two fall asleep so help you that I don't beat you to a pulp, in front of the council. They both just nodded and gulped when she gave them that look.

They headed in and had the discussion with the council. She told them that she would be leading Kakashi and his students back after tomorrow. So Kami was in charge until, she would return. Also that Kami would start tomorrow that way she would be able to show her guests the village. When the meeting was over she headed to her room to change only to see Touja waiting.

"Touja what are you wanting now?"

"I wanted you to have this; it is a symbol of my love for you." He said as he handed her a beautiful blue heart on a silver necklace.

"I can not accept this; now if you will please excuse me." She said giving it back.

"It is a gift." He said as he gave it back to her and then left.

She sighed then went in to change. She put the necklace in her drawer of cloths under her swimsuit. There was a knock on her door so she went and opened the door to see Kakashi.

"Well are you ready to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, just let me change real fast." She said then ran to her drawer and grabbed her ninja outfit and changed in the bathroom.

On the ground was the necklace. Kakashi picked it up and looked at it. She walked out to see him holding the necklace.

"Dang it I thought I put that stupid thing up."

"It is nice who gave it to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Touja he said it is a symbol of his love; I tried to give it back but he took off before I could give it back to him."

"Well let's just leave it here." He told her as he set it on top of her dresser.

They left to go to the garden to talk about things. He told her to have her mark sealed before it would get out of hand. She had already taking care of it and decided to talk about other things. Only to have their time together to be interrupted later by the council; they had a problem with something to do with the alliance. So she had to leave to talk with the council again and figure out a way to solve the problems.

Meanwhile their students were together talking. The decided to come up with a plan; the plan was to get their senseis a chance to be alone to talk. Mira, Nomi, and Sakura would take on the challenge of getting Takaneji from her job as the leader of the village. While the guys would get Touja away from Takaneji; the second part was they were to get Kakashi with her alone. Of course they would need some more help so they called in the back up. The back up was Kami; she would be able to take over being the leader for Takaneji. Little did the group know it but Takaneji had a plan of her own which involved them.

They put the plan into action. They had Kami offer to take over being the leader so Takaneji could rest. Takaneji said alright and went to ask her students if they wanted to go and relax. They told her they planned to train together since it would be their last chance to train together. She nodded and went to see if anybody wanted to go for a nice relaxing walk. Nobody was available so she went to set under her favorite cherry blossom tree.

They put the second part of the plan into action. They told Kakashi that Touja was bugging Takaneji and she wanted to be left alone. The two were supposedly at the cherry tree so Kakashi went there. He found her by herself sitting on the bench. The students watched from the roof near the tree. They were so proud of their plan so far it just needed a little bit more. They had Kami ask Takaneji if she would check out the waterfall. Takaneji agreed and was about to leave until Kami said.

"Oh you should not go by yourself, why not have your students go with you to check the waterfall?"

"They said they were going to train together with Kakashi's students."

"Hmm… Oh, Kakashi would you go with Takaneji to check the waterfalls to see if any enemies are there?"

"Only, if she wants me to come with her to the waterfall."

"Sure since everyone else is busy."

"Great thanks you're a life saver you know that."

"Yeah see you later Kami."

"Bye Kami."

The two headed to the waterfall to check it out. The group was so happy that the girls decided to follow and see how their plan was going. Of course the guys did not care but they thought they should go to make sure nothing would happen to the girls. They followed their senseis in the trees and bushes making sure not to make a sound. On the way there Nomi went and landed wrong on a branch and then she started to fall. Just when she thought she hit the ground, none other then Sasuke caught her. The other two jumped down to check on her.

"Nomi are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah lets…" Nomi said then she tried to walk but fell back into Sasuke's arms.

"She twisted her ankle." Sasuke said as he took a look at her ankle.

"Well we best get her back…"

"No, Mira you guys go ahead I will head back by my self." Nomi said when she cut Mira off.

"I will go with her so you don't have to worry."

"Alright thank you Sasuke." Mira said.

The others continued while Nomi started hopping back. Sasuke saw how long it took her to get just 5 feet.

"Get on." He said to her with his back to her.

"No, I'm not going to just get on your back because of a twisted ankle."

"Just shut up and get on; I hate to have to make you." He said to her with a serious tone and also with a hint of humor.

"Fine but only because you insisted otherwise I would hobble back." She said as she climbed on his back.

They went back in silence most of the way back. 'He is strong. I wonder why he acts so tough around his friends, but when he is around me he is so nice.' She thought to herself and then she saw his curse mark.

"Sasuke I see you have the curse mark as well."

"Yeah so what would you know about it?"

"Jeez I am trying to just say I know how it is to have a curse mark too; if you are going to be a jerk about it, then forget I even spoke to you."

They walked in some more silence until Sasuke stopped; they were just a quarter of a mile away from the village. When he stopped Nomi climbed off and started to hobble to a nearby branch. She cut the branch then made it into a temporary crutch. She then started to walk back until Sasuke stopped her.

"Excuse me but I am going to go back, I know you are thinking I'm a…"

"Just shut up; you said you know what it feels to have a curse mark right?"

"Why would you care and stop telling me to shut up."

"Fine I'm sorry; now would you tell me what you meant by that?"

"I have the same mark except mine is on my right shoulder happy; now if you will excuse me I have to get back." She started to go around him.

He grabbed her temporary crutch and threw it into the woods. Then he picked her up bridle style and started to carry her back.

"What are you doing; put me down now."

"Let me think on that."

They were just outside the village and he did not put her down yet. She was getting angry so she decided to tell him again.

"Well; I said put me down, before I beat you to a pulp."

"Why bother we are almost to your sensei's house."

"Smug jerk." She muttered under her breath.

"You say something Nomi?"

"Yeah you are a smug jerk."

"Well this smug jerk is going to take you to get that ankle wrapped; then to your room to rest."


	9. Chapter 9

She just folded her arms and turned her face away. She was mad, yet interested in the way he was acting. She decided that she could sneak out after he left her room. When he took her to her room, he set her on her bed then left. After he left she snuck out the window and went to the monument for all the ninja's who fought and died to protect the village.

"You know something." A voice said behind her.

"What?" she said not thinking who it may be that was behind her.

"You are one stubborn person Nomi." The voice said. She turned around to see.

"Sasuke"

"Yeah and you miss don't listen to others; you are supposed to be resting."

"Yeah well I don't take orders from anybody except from higher ranking people." She said and stuck her tongue out.

"Well I guess I will have to make you go and rest; I hate when it comes to this." He said and sighed.

"What do you think you are doing; put me down now or else." She said as he put her over his shoulder.

"Like you said I don't take orders from anybody except for higher ranking people."

"I said put me down or else."

"Or else what Nomi?"

"Or else I get my sister to have the guards arrest you."

"I doubt that; you should think of something better. Here we go now shut up and get some rest." He said to her then put her in her bed.

Nomi tried to get out, but this time Sasuke did not leave. He just pushed her back on her bed and took a seat by her bed. He told Kami earlier he was going to make sure her sister rested.

Meanwhile the others were busy following their sensei's and stopped when they reached the waterfall. They saw that everything was alright so they decided to leave to head back to the village. After they left both Kakashi and Takaneji was attacked by a small group of enemies. When fighting the enemy Takaneji found out the hard way that they could take chakra and physical strength from their opponents.

There were about 10 ninjas in the group and Kakashi fought one half while Takaneji fought the others. Kakashi was doing well against them and would not let them lay a finger on him. While Takaneji dodged their attacks she still had problems because of her wounds from earlier. She ended up getting almost all her chakra taken right before she could perform another of her jutsus.

The two that were left from her fight grabbed her by the hair. One was in a tree holding her by the hair and the other was standing under the branch under the other guy. He also had a kunai at her throat while the other guy held her. When Kakashi finished his group to beat, he turned to see her hanging by the hair in one of their hands. He was about to attack with the kunais in his hand.

"Don't even think about it if you want this pretty thing to live." The one holding the kunai to her throat said.

She opened her eyes and gave him a signal. He nodded and put them away and stood there.

"Good thinking on your part." The one holding the hair said.

"You two are lucky you drained me of my chakra and physical strength."

"Oh well looks like we have a smart mouth; take care of that mouth will you." The one said to the guy holding the kunai.

So the guy holding the kunai put his hand on her mouth and drained her more. Her body fell limb again and she signaled Kakashi to wait before she lost felling in her body. When the guys were busy with Kakashi and her; a clone of hers threw two kunais at her hair and cut it. She fell to the ground and Kakashi moved quickly to help her. She landed on her feet barely and fell backwards just as Kakashi got there. Her clones finished them off; the two were confused. The clones took the enemy back to the village to arrest them. Kakashi took her back carrying her, while she slept to regain her energy and chakra.

Meanwhile the students had returned and told Kami how the plan went. They went to see how Nomi was and they found a site they did not believe. Nomi was asleep on her bed with her head bye Sasuke's. He fell asleep in the chair and his head was lying on the bed. The others left them be and went back to Takaneji's place. They saw Takaneji walking with the help of Kakashi. Kakashi had a cut on his arm that was bleeding, but Takaneji looked worse. They also saw two clones with 5 enemies behind them tied up and walking.

"Lady Takaneji, are you alright?" A guard asked.

"Yes I'm fine just tired; get the doctor for me please and ask them to meet me at my office."

"Of course right away my lady." The guard left to get the doctor while the two went to her office.

The group ran to them and Mira was stunned at what she just saw.

"Takaneji what happened to your hair?" Mira asked.

The other three saw and was wondering the same thing.

"We fought against the enemy and they had us in a tight spot. So I had a clone get us out of the tight spot."

"Please tell us the truth." Mira said.

The others were confused with what Mira just said. They looked at her to Takaneji and back.

"Fine but first I need to see the doctor and also have Kakashi's arm taken care of before it gets infected."

"Sensei if the doctor does not come I could use…"

"No Shoji you will not use it; my decision is final."

They arrived at the office and waited for the doctor to arrive. Then a guard came and told them the doctor was not able to come. That they had left earlier to help another village near here with an illness.

"Send for Shoji's parents, then."

"Of course." They said and left with a puff of smoke.

She sat down on the couch in her office. She was not doing well right now; she took a look at the wound on her leg and saw it was infected.

"Kakashi let me see your arm right away."

He showed her his arm and it was getting infected as well. Then Shoji's parents arrived and then went up to Takaneji and bowed.

"You sent for us Takaneji?" they said together.

"Yes I need you to take care of his wound before it gets worse." She said pointing to Kakashi.

"Anything else, you like us to look at?"

"Yes I like you to check our students as well."

"What about you Takaneji?"

"You can tend to me after you take care of them; they are more important right now."

They nodded and lead them to the medical room and took care of the wounds. They went and took care of Sasuke's and Nomi's as well. When they came back to Takaneji she was lying on the couch and not moving much. When Shoji's mom checked her she saw that the wound on her leg and stomach were infected bad. The others waited to hear what she had to say.

"She has two badly infected wounds."

"Can you heal her mom?"

"It is too late for me to be able to heal her; the infection has spread to inside of her."

"Dad, would you be able too?"

"Sorry, but I can only heal broken bones; your mother can only heal outside wounds and muscles."

Everyone was disappointed to hear this.

"So how long does she have before it is too late?" Mira asked.

"About half a day if she is lucky; there is a way but the other doctor is the only one who can perform it."

Then Shoji knew what they were talking about.

"I can perform it."

Everyone turned to look at him. They wanted him to but yet they were afraid of what might happen.

"What are you talking about Shoji?" Naruto asked.

"It is a jutsu known as Internal Jutsu."

"Wait that jutsu is where you can put your hands in a person's body, without having to cut them; you could either kill the person with your chakra or use your chakra to heal them." Sakura said.

"Yes and I learned it from the doctor; the only problem is…" he stopped.

"You have to concentrate so hard that if you lose just a bit of concentration you could end up killing the person or yourself; only the most skilled can perform it with out a lot of concentration." Sakura said.

"Shoji you are not to perform it." Takaneji said.

"Sorry Takaneji but you are out voted." Kakashi said.

"He knows that he has never performed it before on a life person."

"Well then I guess I will use my Sharingan to perform it then."

"How about you forget it instead of wasting time; besides I'm fine now, see." She said as she got up.

Kakashi went to her and knocked her out. Then took her to the medical room and set her down on a table, so Shoji could perform the jutsu. Nomi and Sasuke walked over to see Kakashi taking her to the medical room and Shoji getting a scroll out. Nomi knew Shoji was up to something so she went to see what was going on. Both her and Sasuke heard the story from the others and were shocked that Shoji knew such a jutsu. Shoji prepped for the jutsu and when he was ready he turned to the others.

"I like everyone out except for one person."

"I will stay." Sakura said.

"Alright now will you all please leave?"

Everyone except for Sakura left the room. Sakura would help him by making sure Takaneji did not wake during the jutsu. Shoji started the high sighs for the jutsu.

"Internal Jutsu." He said and then his eyes changed so he could see Takaneji's organs.

He then carefully put his hands in at where the infection was spreading. He stopped it and moved to heal the infected areas and healed her other injures. The process took close to two hours and when he was finished; he slowly and carefully pulled his hands out. When he finished he collapsed and Sakura caught him. She moved him to the table beside Takaneji and laid him on it. She then went out to tell everyone it was a success.

Everyone was relieved to see they both were alright. Of course Takaneji woke up before him and saw him out. She was ticked at Kakashi and Shoji; she was proud of Shoji though. She walked over to him and covered him and thanked him. The others saw no marks or sighs of injures on Takaneji. Takaneji left with out saying anything to Kakashi. He knew she was angry with him but he figured he talk with her. After the adults left Mira and Naruto turned to Sasuke and Nomi.

"What are you two looking at?" Nomi asked.

"Oh just that you and Sasuke were asleep with your heads by each other earlier." Both Naruto and Mira said.

"Mira come here a second please."

Mira walked up only to get a punch to the face and fall into Naruto by Nomi. Nomi left leaving them after saying congrats to Shoji who just woke up.

"Takaneji you should be happy you are alive." Kakashi said.

"What you thought I wanted to live; well I don't I hate being the last of my clan and a leader. Then seeing my closest friends die before my eyes when I should have died."

"They did it to save you like Obito did for me."

"Yeah well the reason they save me was I was weak. I should not even be a ninja; I think I am going to give it up for good."

Then Takaneji got hit up side the head by somebody. She looked to see it was Nomi who slapped her.

"If you give up being a ninja then it will be because your students defeated you." Nomi said and left.

"You know if my group was there to help, our friend would be alive."

"You were not able to because your group had its own mission."

"Yeah well I think if I could have been there he would be alive and I would have been under the…"

"Don't think of finishing the sentence. You are a great jounin, teacher, and friend to everyone."

"Fine but after my students beat me I quite." She said then turned to the cherry blossom tree.

"You think you could live a normal live after being a ninja most of your live so easy."

"Of course I could, all I have to do is give my jutsus to one of my students."


	10. Chapter 10

"What about your inherited trait?"

"You mean my eyes; well I could always be blind or give them to somebody worthy, like give you my right eye."

"Takaneji I will not let you give up being a ninja." Mira said.

"Mira you can not stop me."

"I will if I am not able to beat you to become a chunnin."

"ALRIGHT, I KNOW YOU ALL ARE LISTENING; THIS IS THE DEAL I AM GOING TO STAY A NINJA FOR NOW, UNTIL I AM FINISHED THIS MISSION." She yelled to the students listening.

Then after saying that, she got 5 more slaps to the head. She left before the students could say another word. She went to the one place that was away from being a ninja; her family's grave monument. She sat in front of the stone crying because she was ready to give up. She had some many times she was close to death but was brought back away from it. Meanwhile the students spent their time together hanging out. They stayed in the park and enjoyed lunch. They practiced some and joked around with each other.

It was the next day finally and it was time for the others to head back. Nomi, Shoji, and Mira were to stay behind this time and help the other genin in the village. Kakashi and his students waited at the entrance of the village. The students said their byes to each other and then Takaneji came walking up and she was wearing sunglasses. They looked at her with a confused look. She just walked up and turned to her students and Kami.

"Alright Kami, is in charge so listen to what she says."

"Excuse me sensei but why are you wearing sunglasses?" Shoji asked.

"Well that is because it is my business and I don't feel like telling you."

"Be careful Takaneji sensei; have a safe journey there and back." Mira said.

"Thank you."

"Sensei you better get back here alive so I can defeat you and finally become a chunnin." Nomi said.

"I will Nomi, so you all better behave and I will be taking Sky so don't think of misbehaving for Kami."

She turned to Kakashi and his students and started to walk out of the village. She had a messenger bag with her and it was about half full. Kakashi and students said their finial good byes and followed Takaneji.

"So she got them; I hope that no ninjas attack her on the way back." Kami said.

Kami told them what she meant and they were shocked. They heard the whole story behind Takaneji's clan history of the clan's most powerful trait. They also found out who achieved the powerful trait and who did not achieve the most powerful trait. When Kami finished the students had a better understanding of why their sensei did not talk about her clan. The students worried some but went to teach the other genin. Kami went to a meeting about something that came up all of a sudden.

Meanwhile Takaneji is showing the others the way back. Naruto is wondering who this Sky is and what they can do. Meanwhile Sasuke is wondering why Takaneji is acting different, all of a sudden, just from over night. Kakashi is wondering the same thing. Sakura is walking along side Takaneji and talking with her about things she learned, while staying at the village. The two were talking and it looked like Takaneji was normal but she was hiding something. Takaneji saw something and took action right away.

"Watch out Sakura." She said and grabbed her and jumped away just in time as a ninja attacked.

"Dam you woman; give it to me now or die." The ninja said.

The others did not understand what they meant but knew that it had to do with Takaneji. She landed by the others and set Sakura down and turned to the ninja. She walked up to them and grabbed a kunai out. The others were about to help until she put an arm out.

"There are 6 other ninjas; they are disguised in the surrounding area, on your right and left."

"I knew that it is worth lots so give it up woman."

"Sorry but I can not just give it away; tell your friends to come out or I will just cut your throat." She said and had a kunai at his throat.

"What how did you get behind me?"

"Simple I saw you all and used a clone jutsu and when you showed yourself my clone stayed with the group as I snuck up."

"Come out all and kill the others." He yelled and got away from her and prepared to attack.

The other ninja attacked and while they fought she fought the one ninja. She was doing great and was not even using her jutsus to beat him. Then he got her off guard and threw a kunai and it knocked her sunglasses off and cut her where her sunglasses where. The others finished and saw what happened. As soon as her glasses fell to the ground the guy was beat and pinned to the tree with kunais. She went to pick her glasses up and right before putting them on the others saw her eyes. What her eyes looked like was dragon eyes that were forest green with a hit of gold. She put the sunglasses back on and turned her back to the group.

"We better get moving before more come." She said as she knocked the guy out and put her kunais that held the guy to the tree away.

When they were about half way to the village they stopped for lunch. When they stopped Takaneji went and got fresh water from the river and came back. She gave the others the water and jumped in the tree and sat there reading Icha Icha Violence that she just took from Kakashi. Sakura went to her and was about to say something, but Takaneji cut her off before she could say anything.

"My face is fine and yes my eyes look like dragon eyes." She said without lifting her head.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"Simple it is in your eyes along with everyone else." She said as she lifts her head up and gave a slit smile.

"Alright then, but how did you get them and how did you know about the ninjas hidden in the surrounding area?"

Takaneji jumped from the tree and tossed the book to Kakashi. He caught it and realized it was his book. She then sat down and leaned against the tree and sighed.

"I'm not sure how or when I got the Dragon's Eyes Trait; to answer your second question, is that it allows me to see through all illusions which, includes jutsus that are illusions."

"So they are like my Sharingan." Sasuke said.

"Actually no it only allows me to see through genjutsus nothing else; so I am not able to copy other jutsus or predict the movements."

"Oh I see so you can just see through deception and you can tell the real ninja from the fakes." Naruto said.

"That is correct Naruto. You see my trait is kind of like a Kekkei Genkai but it is not because only two have been able to achieve it and I am the third. There is another reason it is not a Kekkei Genkai but that is a whole other story in it self."

"Who were the two besides you?" Sakura said.

Takaneji did not say anything; all she did was turn her head away. Kakashi knew it was hard for her.

"The two others to achieve it was the original one that created it and her twin brother, Takana who died." Kakashi said.

The three did not say a word at all. Then Takaneji decided to tell them how she became the leader of the Mystic village.

"Well I guess it is time to tell my history. You all would not know this but my clan the Dragon clan lived in the hidden leaf village. Then the Mystic village asked for my father to help them and he decided to help. He went back and forth between the villages and he finally decided to stay in Mystic village. He took over the roll of village leader because the original died. Before he took over both my bother and I passed and became genin as top students in our class.

Of course I was the clown of the village at that time. Our grandfather considered me a disgrace to the Dragon clan and my brother a prodigy. So when chunnin exam came I entered so I could prove I was better then a disgrace. Both of us ended up fighting each other and we tied. Both of us became chunnin at 4 yrs old. Our grandfather died right after we became chunnin; he said he was proud of both of us before he died. Then 7 yrs past and we both became jounin at 11 yrs old. After an important mission that was when our father took over as leader. Takana achieved the trait during the mission.

So we had to go with him and on our 12th birthday the village was attacked. My brother and I fought together. I saw our parents about to die so I went to them. I was attacked and my brother protected me and after he was hurt I summoned the Phoenix and killed the ninjas that hurt them. My family died right there in front of me and that is when I took the roll of village leader. I have been the leader for 12 yrs now and I finally am going to retire. So now you know my past so now it is time to move."

She started to the village leaving the group behind just a ways. Sasuke thought he had it bad; he knew that somebody else had it just as bad as him now. On the way there a hawk flew down and landed on Takaneji's shoulder. She put a piece of paper on its leg and it flew ahead.

"Sensei Takaneji, whose hawk was that?" Naruto asked.

"Oh that is Sky; he is my hawk. He is going ahead to tell the Lord Hokage we are almost there."

When they reached the entrance of the village two jounins were waiting. Takaneji went with the two jounins and Kakashi went with them along with the students. The group was dismissed and Takaneji paid the Lord Hokage for their services. Both her and Kakashi sat down and talked with the Lord Hokage.

"I see you have them now." Lord Hokage said.

"Yes I believe I got them over night."

"You do not have to hide your eyes; now what I want to ask you Takaneji is the name of your fiancé."

"What I don't have a fiancé." She said after dropping her sunglasses.

"That is not what this letter says that I received earlier." Lord Hokage said handing a letter to her.

She read the letter and when she finished she crumbled the paper in her one hand. Her eyes became very narrow and looked like they had fire in them. Kakashi took the paper and read it and was just as shocked as Lord Hokage.

"HOW DARE HIM; HE IS GOING TO DIE FOR GOING BEHIND MY BACK!" Takaneji said and she was really angry.

"Lord Hokage who gave you this note?" Kakashi said.

"It was Takaneji's students; they were sent by a person by the name of Kami. Her students said Kami was going to take care of this outrage."

Lord Hokage signaled for the three genin to come in and when they walked in they could tell their sensei was really angry. Mira knew what to do and she uses a jutsu that calmed people.

"Please excuse my outburst Lord Hokage; please excuse me I need to go and take a breather." Takaneji said and walked out the room.

"Lord Hokage can you write a letter to the village council and say that Takaneji sensei did not say she would marry that jerk." Nomi said.

"I will see what I can do but right now I think that your sensei needs to collect her self. You all may be dismissed; I have to meet with another person." Lord Hokage said and stepped out.

Nomi, Shoji, and Mira followed Kakashi out to find Takaneji. On the way to find her Rock Lee went up to Nomi and asked her out. He was ignored by Nomi and he started to mope. They found her training with her clones and the clones were losing big time. When they all were beat she was about to summon more until Nomi went up to her.

"Sensei why don't we have a match."

"Nomi you would be hurt badly."

"She is right it would be better if I fought her instead." Kakashi said.

"Sorry Kakashi but I will not fight you; I would beat you just as bad as Nomi or one of the others."

"Oh so now you think you can beat me; alright then let's fight."

"I said no now leave before I get in a worse mood then I am in already." She said and turned her back.

Nomi, Shoji, and Mira knew when she wanted to be left alone to leave her alone. They started to walk off until they heard somebody get knocked to the ground. They turned to see Takaneji on the ground wiping the blood off her lip.

"Kakashi you stupid jerk; you are going to pay for that." Takaneji said and punched Kakashi in the face.

The three took to a safe place and watched the match between the senseis. Naruto and group showed up and saw Kakashi punch Takaneji and she then punched him. They decided to watch too.

"Hey you all better get to a safer spot." Shoji said.

They looked up and saw the three in the tree. They went up and then watched as the two kept fighting.

"Dang they are really tough." Naruto said.

Takaneji sweep kicked Kakashi and when he dodged she turned her body and kicked him while he was in the air. She then ran at him and started throwing punches and kicks. He was blocking each attack and she was starting to fall behind. He decided to use is Sharingan to finish the game. Only problem was that Takaneji stopped and jumped back, then put her glasses back on.

"Don't use it or the fight won't last long enough, stupid."

"Fine, stubborn little child."

"Well at least I don't go and piss off others when they want to be left alone."


	11. Chapter 11

"You needed a dose of reality and besides you are not strong enough to beat me; only time is when, you are not pissed off and acting like a little child, who loses concentration over a stupid thing like somebody going behind their back."

"How dare you call me that you stupid jerk." She said and attacked.

He blocked and knocked her back. The students could tell that Kakashi was right about the way she was fighting. They knew that in the state she was in that even they could beat her one on one. She got up and wiped the blood and used her clone jutsu. Kakashi just got out his book and started to read. This ticked her off more and she attacked and he just dodged. He went beside her and punched her in the side. She started to clam down and started to concentrate on her attacks. She realized that she was not fighting wisely and decided to get back in the game. She started to perform her clone jutsu and then she used smoke grenades that mess with the senses. Her and the clones went into the ground and waited for the right moment. When the smoke cleared it was just Kakashi and he was prepared for an attack. Then out of nowhere a kunai was headed for him and when he dodged another came. He landed and then fell into a hole which caught him off guard. A Takaneji appeared at the hole and laughed; kunais were thrown and they hit her and she landed in the hole. Kakashi showed up and then another Takaneji showed up behind him this time. It looked like he lost but he out witted the Takaneji and took her out.

"Dang this could go on for ever." Naruto said.

"Actually it is about to end soon." Mira said.

"What are you talking about? They are evenly matched." Sakura and Shoji said.

"She is using a lot of chakra and she is going to lose if she keeps performing the jutsus." Both Sasuke and Nomi said.

Takaneji finally came out of hiding and attacked him. She stopped using her chakra and started to use hand to hand instead. About 10 minutes later it was called a draw by Kakashi but everyone knew Kakashi won.

It was late now so the group went to sleep and Takaneji and her students would leave tomorrow after noon. That night Nomi could not sleep so she went for a stroll. When she was on her stroll Sasuke bumped into her; he could not sleep either. So the two walked together and talked. For some reason the two could just be their selves and relax around the other. Sakura and Shoji spent some time together as well that night. Even Naruto and Mira spent time together that night. Of course Takaneji was on the roof looking at the moon. This would be the last time she got to do this before she had to marry the jerk Touja.

"I see that you could not sleep just like our students."

"Gai nice try"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Simple Kakashi is late showing up and you are on time."

"I heard about the, you know."

"Yeah and that is why I am up here getting away from everything."

"Well I hope you have a nice sleep." Gai said and kissed her on the cheek.

Kakashi showed up as Gai just left. He went up to Takaneji and sat down by her and looked up to the sky.

"Late again"

"Yes and I show up just as you get kissed by Gai on the cheek. To bad you have to marry Touja, because if not you and Gai would be a cute little funny couple."

"Well at least he can say how he feels to a girl unlike a certain always late jounin. Won't mention names Kakashi."

"Well it is not my style to go and just announce how I feel to the person. Besides it is not good to mix business with personal life."

"I see well I guess when the wedding is canceled I will come back to a jounin by the name of Gai."

"Well good for you that is if you like the obsessed guy with big brows."

She let out a slight laugh and then just punched him slightly in the arm.

"That is mean; besides I think I might even like him because he has the guts to tell how he feels." She said then she started to get up.

"Oh is that so, and what about at your village?"

"Well that was nice and all but not like Gai Maito showed me just a bit ago; good night Kakashi Hatake." She said and started to her room.

He stopped her and gave her a slight kiss on the opposite cheek that Gai kissed.

Meanwhile the students were saying good night. The guys actually kissed the girls on the cheek too. This shocked the girls and after the guys did that they took off. The whole group went to sleep in peace.

The next morning Takaneji and her students were up early training. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto watched their training from the bushes.

"Why don't you three join the training?" Takaneji said.

Her students were confused until they saw the other three come out of the bushes. She decided to have them work on chakra control. Except for her chakra training was more difficult.

"You know if you wanted to train with us, all you had to do was ask us." Mira said.

"Alright today's training will be chakra control." Takaneji said.

"Aww..." Shoji, Nomi, and Mira said together.

"Ha that is too easy." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto." Sasuke said.

"That is right; Kakashi sensei had us do chakra control before." Sakura said.

"Is that so; alright then can you perform a jutsu, while standing upside down on a tree branch. That is without losing control of the chakra in your feet that holds you to the tree branch?"

"…" all three students were speechless.

"I thought as much. You see my chakra training is much tougher then your sensei's training. So will you three still be up for the challenge or not?"

They looked to each other and nodded. The students were prepared to try the training.

"Alright then I suppose I should show you what I mean by performing jutsus upside down. Watch carefully and do not let your guard down what so ever." Takaneji said.

The students nodded and waited for her to show them. Takaneji just started walking to the tree. She walked up to a branch that was high enough so incase she lost control, she could land on her feet. When she reached the branch she stood on the bottom.

"Wow how could you do that without using hand sighs?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"Simple I have been doing this for so long I don't have to use hand sighs. All I do is think about where I want my chakra at and well you know the rest. Plus I have better chakra control then Kakashi and Gai."

She then performed a transformation jutsu and changed into Gai. Then she performed a clone jutsu and had both clones transform. One transformed into Yuuhi and the other transformed into Asuma. The three senseis signaled the students to start. They went and got to a branch and started the training. Once one of the students achieved it, one of the senseis threw a kunai at them to see if they would be distracted. Of course all students became distracted and each fell. They landed on their feet and the senseis laughed.

"I told you it was difficult training."

"You tried to hurt us with kunais." Naruto and Mira yelled.

Takaneji's clones disappeared and she transformed back as she landed in front of the students.

"I told you all to not let your guard down what so ever and I was not throwing them at you but at the tree. Besides if I did not try to distract you while you performed your jutsu then there would be no point to this training. The reason for this training is so you can tune out distractions but stay on guard while performing your jutsus." Takaneji said with her back to the group and her right hand in the air.

"Alright I think we understand now; right guys?" Shoji said.

The rest nodded in agreement to what Shoji said.

"Alright then; oh I almost forgot if you fall a total of 3 times you go without lunch. Which means that you all have 2 more failures before you go without lunch."

All the students were shocked and yelling how it was not fair. Kakashi was walking by when he heard yelling. So he stopped to see what it was about. He saw Takaneji and their students arguing.

"What is going on here?"

"Takaneji sensei is crueler then you are Kakashi sensei." Naruto said.

Takaneji was laughing and just walked up to the branch to sit down. She leaned against the tree and relaxed while laughing.

"How is she crueler then I am?"

"She is only giving us 2 more failures and when that happens we go without lunch." Sakura said.

"Did you three eat breakfast?" the other three asked.

"Yeah, why?" the other three asked.

"Well she told us not to eat breakfast before we came to training. So at least you guys got to eat, cause if we fail 2 more times, we will be in worse shape then you guys." Nomi said.

"If you all are going to keep complaining then forget training and let me sleep in peace." Takaneji yelled.

"Well I wish you all luck. Trust me you all will need it." Kakashi said about to leave.

"What sensei where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"…" he did not answer.

The students looked at each other and talked amongst their selves. They looked at him and looked at then to Takaneji. They turned back to talk again amongst them selves.

"Then I guess Takaneji sensei is better; why else would he leave?" Mira said.

"Yeah sensei Takaneji has to be better at chakra control then, sensei Kakashi is with chakra control." Naruto said.

"Hey how about this students; I will join in the exercise." Takaneji said.

"That would not be far; you have learned to control your chakra." Shoji said.

"Alright; how about if I fail just once that I go without lunch and you all can chose the next training exercise?"

The students talked it over and then agreed. They just had one condition to the whole thing.

"Instead of joining us; you and Kakashi sensei have your own competition and loser goes without lunch." Nomi, Shoji, and Mira said.

The others agreed with them and now it was up to the senseis. The two looked at each other and Takaneji had a smirk on her face. Kakashi knew she would agree and not let him live it down if he did not agree.

"Fine but if it is a tie you all go without lunch, no matter if you did not fail 3 times or not." Kakashi said.

The students thought it over and discussed it amongst them selves. They came to an agreement and decided that it was a good idea.

"Alright then you all start training and we will start our friendly competition." Takaneji said with a smirk.

The students started their training and of course, Takaneji had made clones to keep the students training difficult.

It was noon and the students training was done. None of them failed after that first time. Now it had boiled down to the competition between the senseis that would determine whither the students ate or not. Takaneji was acting normal and Kakashi was the same. Then Takaneji decided to make the match interesting.

"Since we are not about to lose anytime soon; let's see which one of us can get the other to lose control and fall." Takaneji said with a smirk.

"Fine with me; no hurting the other though."

"Alright let us begin now."

Then Kakashi and Takaneji started to throw kunais and other weapons at the other. They were trying to get the other to lose just enough control. It was going on forever it seamed. Then finally Takaneji had her clones go up to Kakashi. Then one of the clones said something that caught Kakashi off guard and that was when Takaneji threw a kunai. It just missed him and he lost control and started to fall. Of course he landed on his feet and he gave Takaneji an evil glare. She laughed and let the chakra leave her feet and she landed on the branch just below where she was standing before.

"I can not believe Kakashi sensei let his guard down." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke what I said was that you actually kissed Nomi on the cheek. Then you left blushing." Takaneji whispered in his ear.

She showed up all of a sudden to catch him off guard. She then told the same to the other guys about them kissing one of the other girls on the cheek. All the guys just stood in shock, which made Takaneji laugh more. She walked past Kakashi and then jumped into the tree.

"We now know why you got caught off guard sensei." Shoji said.

The girls just laughed and jumped in the trees. They sat on a branch just like Takaneji sensei to eat their lunch and laugh. Takaneji was reading Icha Icha Paradise that she took from Kakashi's pouch. Then a box lunch hit Kakashi on the head. He looked up to see Takaneji had dropped his lunch.

"Go ahead and eat; you need to regain your strength. After all I am not as cruel to not let another go without eating. By the way thanks for letting me read Icha Icha Paradise."


	12. Chapter 12

He gave her a glare but then smiled. He ate his lunch with the boys since the girls where in the trees eating and laughing. Gai showed up after they finished their lunch.

"Takaneji; Lord Hokage would like to speak with you. He asked me to tell you and he would also like to see you Kakashi." Gai said.

"Oh alright; just when it was getting good too." She said as she jumped down between both Gai and Kakashi.

"Shall we go?" Gai asked.

"Yeah hang on for a sec; alright you all are dismissed. Nomi, Shoji, and Mira meet me at the entrance in 30 minutes. We will be headed home so don't be late understood."

"Yes" they said together.

"Sensei thank you for training us." Sakura said to Takaneji bowing.

"It was a pleasure to train you three. Unlike my students you three are a breath of fresh air. Hope to see you in the future." Takaneji said and left with both Gai and Kakashi.

"Breath of fresh air; dang she has gone soft on us." Nomi said.

"Well I guess this is good bye to you all." Shoji said.

"Yeah it was so much fun hanging with you guys; well later." Mira said.

They headed to pack for the trip home. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto headed home kind of bummed that the others had to leave so soon.

Meanwhile the senseis are talking with the Lord Hokage. They find out something that is very upsetting to Takaneji. When they finished the conversation they went to tell their students.

After they told the students what was going on they left. Takaneji waited with her students at the entrance.

"Sensei why are we waiting?" Mira asked.

"We are waiting for our escorts to the village." She was angry but her students could not see because she had her sunglasses on.

"Ah it is good to be going on a mission." Gai said walking up.

"What you got to be joking; sensei these are our escorts? The two guys are pathetic and the only one worthy is the girl." Both Mira and Nomi said.

Both Lee and Neji were angry with what they said.

"Hey don't worry they say that to all the guys. They even said Kakashi was not worthy; until they saw him fight." Shoji said.

Both Mira and Neji were in a stare down.

"You are the weakest of the group." Neji said to Mira.

"That is it, lets go right here right now; you arrogant pig." Mira yelled at Neji.

The two prepared to fight and when Neji used his Byakugan, Mira used her special jutsu she saved up her sleeve. Takaneji just ignored the two and waited for the other escort. The two started fighting and for some reason Neji was not able to see Mira's chakra network. She was winning the match with ease and just yawned which made him even angrier then before. Takaneji snapped her fingers and both Shoji and Nomi jumped in and stopped the two. Nomi held Mira back and Shoji held Neji back. They both just turned their backs to the other and went to their sensei's side.

"Mira, you will owe me 100 laps when we return to the village, and Nomi you owe me 50 laps. I will not stand for your horrible behavior you both showed just now. Nomi don't even think about fighting him or you will run an extra 50 laps as well understand." Takaneji said without even turning to look at Nomi who was ready to attack.

"Yes sensei." Both girls said.

Gai and his students were impressed with the way Takaneji handle her students.

"Neji you should not let something so minor upset you; please forgive my two students for the way they treated your two students." Takaneji said and then bowed to Gai.

"It is alright; kids will be kids." Gai said.

Neji was upset with the comment Takaneji said but let it go. Just then Kakashi and his group arrived. They saw the two girls glaring at Neji and he was glaring at them.

"Alright let's go; I like to get half way before night. That way we can take a short rest before continuing." Takaneji said.

"Fh… we don't need to rest; unless your students can not handle it." Neji said.

"Actually my students can make the trip there and back without a break. The reason I'm wanting to stop is because the last part of the trip is just a bit worse then the first part." Takaneji said with a smirk on her face.

Her and her students started walking ahead of the group. Gai and his students followed along side Kakashi and his students.

"Excuse sensei but how bad is the second part?" Tenten asked.

"Well, let me see; there are lots of cliffs with no bridges, a mountain, thick marsh that is covered in a thick fog that has spots with quick sand, and a forest with lots of poisonous animals. Nothing too bad, just the basic things you find on a mission is all." Takaneji said with a smile.

Neji was somewhat scared but did not show it on the outside. Takaneji could see it in his eyes though and saw Tenten a bit scared. Lee on the other hand was excited like Gai to go on such a mission.

"So you said your students can make the trip there and back with no breaks. What I like to know is if that is so then why did they stay and not go ahead of us?" Neji asked.

"Simple; Takaneji sensei should not have to baby sit you and keep an eye out for ninjas that are after her for her abilities." Nomi said.

"What did you say?" Neji said with anger in his voice.

"Nomi; you now owe me 75 laps."

"Yes sensei; sorry for being rude." Nomi said with discuss in her voice.

"Nomi, do you want to make it 100 laps?"

"No sensei; please forgive my rudeness." Nomi said with a little meaning in her voice.

"Alright from here on out until I say so, everyone must be quiet and stay alert." Takaneji said with a serious face and a serious tone.

They walked in silence until they reached half way. Everyone was tired except for Takaneji and her students. The group rested but stayed alert the whole time. Takaneji left to go the river near there. She returned with fresh water and a net full of fresh fish. Nomi and Shoji got firewood so they could cook the fish. Shoji started the fire with out using a jutsu or matches. Instead he took a leaf and put it between his fingers and then snapped his fingers. The leaf caught on fire and it landed on the leafs that were on top of the twigs and wood. Once the fire was going Mira, Shoji, and Nomi started to cook the fish.

"Where did you learn to start a fire like that Shoji?" both Sakura and Tenten asked.

"Sensei taught me; she even taught us how to cook all types of meals."

"That is before she left us to fend for ourselves out in the forest of the poisonous animals. We had to stay in the forest for a whole week. That is why we can travel without a break; it was because if we stayed in one place too long the poisonous animals would attack." Nomi said.

The others were shocked when they heard the whole story. Of course Kakashi knew that Takaneji must likely watched over them, when in the forest. When the fish was ready the three gave everyone three fish. The only one not to eat yet was their sensei; she was missing.

"Hey were is Takaneji sensei at?" Lee asked.

"Oh she is at the river. What ever you do, don't go near there though trust me." Shoji said.

Gai got up and started to head there.

"Don't go she is cleaning up." Mira said.

"She should not be alone." Gai said and left.

About 5 minutes later the group heard yelling and then Gai returned with a huge bump on his head and a black eye.

"Mira warned you." Nomi said.

Then just a couple minutes later, Takaneji returned and she was furious. She took her fish and walked up the tree and sat on a branch with her back to Gai. Once she finished everyone else was rested and ready. She jumped down and put the fire out and got rid of any sigh of their presence there. They continued to the village and the group stayed close making sure not to get lost. When they got to the last cliff, Takaneji whistled and then a hawk showed up.

"Alright Sky get the rope and bring it here." Takaneji said and the hawk took off.

It brought a rope back and then she jumped up into the tree and tied it to the tree. She made sure it was tight and strong enough to hold up to four people at once.

"Alright Gai, Neji, Tenten, and Lee come up here." She yelled.

They came up and saw her holding four headbands.

"Alright you each take one and then put it on the rope and slide over to the other side. Once you are on the other side give the headbands to Sky."

They all nodded and Gai went first. Then Lee went followed by Tenten and finally Neji.

"Alright Shoji, Sakura, Sasuke, and Nomi you 4 are next. You all know what to do so go."

They all went and once across; both Shoji and Mira checked the rope and gave a thumbs up. Next was Naruto, Mira and Kakashi to go across. Takaneji waited and then went across. She was half way across when a ninja showed up on the side they came from. They cut the rope just as she reached half way and she started to fall. The group could not see her no more because it was still somewhat dark out.

"Don't worry I am fine." She yelled.

She climbed up the rope and smiled. The ninja on the other side threw a kunai and it just missed Nomi's face. She picked it up and saw a note on it. She read the note and then quickly put it in her pouch.

"That was a close call." Gai said.

"Yeah, well lets continue, we are on the outskirts of the forest now." She said.

The group started to walk ahead. Takaneji quickly wrapped her ankle and then followed. They made it to the village before noon and they were greeted by somebody nobody expected and they said something that enraged most of the ninjas.

"Ah you are finally back my beloved. What are they doing here? I asked that you be escorted by elite ninjas not two supposed elite ninjas and their weak students." Touja said.

The group of ninjas were about to go all ninja on him, until Takaneji put her arm out.

"Touja lets get this straight. I hate you and I am not going to marry some scum bag. You don't even know an elite ninja or an elite kunoichi. Their students are the best in their village and deserve the same respect you show me and my students. If you ever disrespect these ninjas and kunoichis I will teach you a lesson you will never forget. Now if you will excuse me and the rest that were hired to protect me and my students, we need to get some sleep. Oh and don't even think of bossing these ninjas and kunoichis around. Have a miserable afternoon knowing that you are to marry a jounin who hates you with every fiber in her body." Takaneji said and walked right past Touja.

The others followed her to her house and all of them walked past Touja. Each hit his arm when walking by and giving him a death glare. After they left he was so angry with the way Takaneji had just treated him.

"Wow sensei Takaneji can be really intimidating when she wants to be." Naruto said.

"You have not seen anything; that was just her being nice to somebody she hates." Nomi said.

"Excuse me Takaneji sensei; thank you for standing up for us." Neji said.

"Hey, it is not like I am going to let some jerk, disrespect my friends and disrespect the hidden leaf village." She said with just a slight hint of anger.

"Takaneji sensei we are going to go and run our laps around village, see you at dinner." Both Mira and Nomi said then disappeared.

This caught Gai's students off guard when she said that. So Shoji decided to explain why, she would never let anybody disrespect the name of the hidden leaf village and the ninjas that live there. After they heard the story they continued to the house and when they arrived Gai and his students were shocked. They did not know she was the village leader or that she had such a huge place. It looked like a temple and it even had a large dojo for training.

"Takaneji sensei you have returned."

"Hello Kami; Gai and squad I like you to meet Kami. She will be taking over as head of the village soon."

"Sensei the council will like to speak with you right away. They even heard how you treated Touja with disrespect. I believe that you were right in doing so as he did so to your friends. If you like I will show them to their rooms?"

"Thank you Kami; now if you all will excuse me I have some business to tend too." Takaneji said cracking her knuckles with a slight smirk.

The others just backed off a bit and then followed Kami to their rooms.

"Lady Takaneji, we heard that you showed great disrespect for your fiancé." One of the council members said.

"Is that so; well I suppose he did not tell you all, that he showed more disrespect for the ninjas and kunoichis that are to protect me and my students?"

The council talked and then turned back to Takaneji.

"Lady Takaneji; we came to a decision. You have served the village as a great leader for the past 12 yrs."

"Alright so what is your decision may I ask?"


	13. Chapter 13

"We decided that you are to marry Touja and you are also to retire as a jounin and teacher."

"What; how could you all just decide this without even asking for my consent? I am still the leader of this village, which means I am entitled to chose whither Touja is worthy or not to be my husband."

"Very well. You and your students may test Touja to see if he is worthy."

"Actually, I think not only should my students and I test him, but he should also be tested by both jounins that came from the hidden leaf village."

The council members discussed it over for a while. They then turned to Takaneji and bowed giving her the ok.

"Touja shall be tested each day by either your students, the jounins or by you. You all may only test him once. So once you have tested him that is it. You six should chose which will test him tomorrow and so forth. Then after the test the one who tested him is to write down, how he did and then give us the results. Once all tests are finished and we are given the results we will discuss it over amongst ourselves along with Kami. That is all now go and tell them what is to come. Enjoy the rest of the day before tomorrow."

"Thank you." Takaneji said and left.

She went to her dojo to let out some steam. When she walked in she saw everyone was inside waiting.

"So what did the council say?" her students asked.

She bowed her head and sighed. The group all looked down not happy with the way Takaneji face looked.

"Well they said that Touja is to be tested. The ones to test him are Gai sensei, Nomi, Shoji, Mira, Kakashi sensei, and my self. We are to each test him and then write down how he did on the test true fully. After doing that we are to turn it into the council. We are to test him only once and he is not to be tested no more then once a day. When he is done being tested, the council will discuss it over along with Kami."

Both Mira and Nomi were resting because they got back right before Takaneji walked in the dojo. Her students were happy to hear the news.

"Finally he will get what he deserves." Mira said.

"That will not be easy; I just found out from one of Touja's escorts that he is a jounin. He is around Takaneji sensei's skill level. Maybe even Kakashi sensei's or Gai sensei's level; nobody knows for sure." Kami said walking into the dojo.

"What are you talking about; he is such a weak guy that even a beginning genin could beat him." Nomi said.

"That is not true…" Takaneji said pulsing. Everyone turned to her. She continued, "he is not weak; when I was telling him off earlier, I could see in his eyes that he was ready to kill me for what I said. Then for just a split second I could see that he has killed. He is not to be taken lightly; we need to come up with tests that would catch even the Lord Hokage off guard. That is the only way we can beat him or well you know."

"Well I know a jutsu that caught Lord Hokage off guard. It is really fun…"

Whack "Naruto that jutsu would never work." Sakura said cutting him off.

"Wait a minute; it might work but I will need you to show me Naruto." Takaneji said.

"What; why would you want to learn such a distasteful jutsu sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Alright what is the one thing that is on Touja's mind?"

"Um… you are."

"Correct now if I learn that jutsu and combined it like Naruto did with his clone jutsu…"

"You could see if he can tell which is the real you." Shoji said.

"Correct; of course he have to close his eyes and I would have to make 6 clones and have each perform the jutsu for it to work correctly."

"Well I would have to agree with Sakura on this; I don't think you should use it." Kakashi said with the others agreeing except for Naruto, Shoji, and Mira.

Both Sasuke and Nomi just sat there not saying anything or agreeing with nobody. They group talked and talked and talked. They were trying to think of tests that would really see if he was worthy or not. While they talked about ideas some of the students started to train. They wanted to look like the others were talking about the training and not about the tests. Of course Nomi and Sasuke trained and while they were training they exchanged ideas. So every time they fought close they told the other their idea. Then when they fought at a distance they thought about the others idea. Finally they attack close to tell the other what they though of the others idea. They kept going like this for a while. One of the guards walked into the dojo.

"Excuse me but Lady Takaneji; dinner is ready also Touja asked that your guests eat in another room."

"Is that so; well if that is what he wants then he shall have what he wants."

The guard left to tell Touja what Takaneji said. The others were confused about what she just said. So when they headed to eat the others were lead to the room beside the room Touja was waiting for Takaneji. Takaneji went to her room to change into cleaner cloths. She then went into the room and sat down with her friends.

"Excuse me Lady Takaneji Touja is waiting for you in the other room." One of the guards said.

"Oh I thought he said he wanted to eat alone; oops… it would be rude to leave my guests now after I started eating with them. Would you be so kind to tell him that I did not want to be rude to my guests, because I started eating with them and that I will eat with him and my guests together tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Of course"

"When you finish that; all the guards on duty right now can go home. Don't worry my friends will take care of me."

"Thank you I will tell the others. Have a wonderful evening." The guard said and left.

You could hear Touja was furious once he heard what Takaneji did and what she said. She just laughed a little and then continued her meal. Her students were beaming with joy when they heard him throw a bowl at the door.

When they finished dinner the students went to bed because they were exhausted. As for Takaneji she went to the garden and sat under the cherry blossom tree. Both Gai and Kakashi stood on the left and right of her. Nomi walked to the garden to give Takaneji the note she found earlier. Once she read the note she understood what was going on now.

"Nomi you know what to do; make sure nobody sees this and you get rid of it right away." Takaneji said.

Nomi left to do exactly what her sensei said to do with the message. She went to the council and gave them the message. Once they read it they started to change their minds about the whole marriage thing.

The next day the council decided to have a meeting with Touja, Takaneji, Kakashi, Kami, and Gai. They walked into the room and took their seats.

"Touja what is the meaning of this message?" one member asked tossing a piece of paper in the middle of the table.

Touja picked up the message and was surprised. He then became somewhat enraged but did not show his emotion.

"From the looks of it; it means a group of ninjas are after Takaneji."

They kept arguing about the message and that is when Takaneji slammed her hands on the table. Everyone stopped and turned to see her upset.

"That is it I figured it out; Touja did not send the message. The one to send the message was Orochimaru." She said as she looked up.

Everyone was confused and trying to figure out what she meant. She sat back down and took her sunglasses off. Then she opened her eyes and she stared straight at Touja with a death glare. The others looked at her and then to Touja, then back to Takaneji.

"Takaneji you have the Dragon's Eyes." The head council member said.

"What are you all talking about?" Touja asked confused.

"You know what we are talking about, Touja or should I call you by your real name… which is Orochimaru."

"Well the rumors are correct about your eyes. I must be going just remember I will come back." Orochimaru said.

"Where is Touja? You were using a transformation jutsu, so where is he; tell me before I kill you." Takaneji said ready to attack.

"He is safe… you will find him in the cave behind the waterfall." Orochimaru said and then disappeared.

Everyone was talking about what just happened. While they talked Takaneji left the room and went to the dojo to think. There in the dojo was Nomi meditating like she usually did before training by herself. Nomi sensed her sensei's presence and got up to see her sensei was scared.

"Takaneji sensei what is wrong?"

"Oh um… nothing; nothing at all. Nomi thank you for giving the message to the council. I like you to not tell anybody that I left the village."

"Sure but why are you leaving the village?"

"I have to get Touja. So what ever you do; do not tell anybody I left understood?"

"Yes sensei; return safely with the jerk."

"Ha, ha sure just remember not to say a word to this to anybody. See you in a while bye." Takaneji said and left before the others showed up.

Kakashi and the others realized Takaneji left while they were discussing what happened. So the three went to find her and saw Nomi practicing in the dojo. They walked up to her to ask if she knew anything.

"Nomi have you seen Takaneji sensei?" Kami asked.

"Huh… oh hello senseis." Nomi said with a smile.

"Nomi have you seen your sensei?" Gai asked.

"Hmm… no I have not seen her sense she left to go to the meeting this morning; why do you all ask?"

"She is missing and we need to find her, because Orochimaru showed up and he is after her now." Kakashi said.

"Oh well I'm sorry but I have no clue where she is; knowing sensei she is most likely taking a walk in the village to clear her head. Also to go and check on the other teams of genin to see how their training is coming."

"Alright thank you; sister if you see her tell her not to leave the village." Kami said.

"Alright good luck to you all." Nomi said as they left.

Once they were gone on the search Nomi left the village to find her sensei. The other students helped with the search for Takaneji sensei.

Meanwhile Takaneji is speaking with a mysterious person in the forest. They came to an agreement and then shook hands. Little did the two know it but Nomi had heard part of their agreement. Once they finished talking the person handed Takaneji somebody else. Then the person left and Takaneji untied the other person. Takaneji and the other person headed back to the village. Nomi returned to the village before her sensei could. When Takaneji arrived at the village she was greeted by three angry jounins.

"Oh hey guys how did the rest of the meeting go?" Takaneji asked with a smile.

"Takaneji you know that Orochimaru is at large; you could have been attacked. You should have taken one of us with you to get Touja." Kami said.

"I did not want to bug you guys; you all were busy talking and it is rude to interrupt somebody when they are talking. Besides I'm fine so let's get Touja taking care of now." She said still with a smile.

When she walked past both Gai and Kakashi they could tell she was hiding something. They looked at each other and knew something was not right. Kami took Touja to one of the doctors to get examined. Takaneji just headed to her room to do something.

"She is hiding something from everybody." Kakashi said to Gai.

"I agree; the last time she had that smile, she left to fight by herself against a group of ninjas that were watching us." Gai said.

They both agreed to keep an eye on her. Gai would watch her during the day and Kakashi would watch her at night.

"Sensei is there no wedding now?" Shoji asked.

"That is correct Shoji; I am not marrying anybody."

"Great so we can train tomorrow." Mira said.

"Oh I'm sorry but I have business to tend to tomorrow; maybe the day after alright?"

"Fine with us; just don't go wondering off sensei." Nomi said with a look that Takaneji knew she knew something.

"Of course; I would never wonder off without my students." she replied with that same smile.

The whole day she was acting normal but both Gai and Kakashi knew she was up to something. During dinner she was starting to act a bit different. Gai went with the students to go to sleep.

Takaneji waited and then snuck out of her room. She was leaving the village. There was a guard standing outside so she waited till they left. She then jumped down into the garden.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Kakashi what are you doing up still?"

"I could ask you the same question; so where are you headed with your ninja equipment but without your bag?"

"Alright I'm headed to the forest to train; if you must know."

"So you wont mind if I come and Nomi too of course." He said when he saw Nomi sneaking up.


	14. Chapter 14

"Nomi I told you to go ahead and I would meet you; alright Kakashi you caught us we are headed to meet with some members from a near by village."

"That is right Kakashi sensei; later." Nomi said and disappeared.

"Sorry Kakashi but you can not come; good bye." Takaneji said and disappeared.

He sighed and went to tell Gai what was going on. The two met up not to far from the house.

"Nomi you are to stay behind."

"Sensei I know you are going to meet Orochimaru so let me come."

"Alright but once we arrive you head straight back understood?"

"Yes"

They headed to where the meeting was and once they arrived, Nomi left.

"So you kept your word; what is your student doing here?"

"Orochimaru she came to make sure nobody followed and now she is leaving. You have nothing to worry about; she swore she would not say a word."

"Very well; let the girl leave. Now let us get down to business shall we Takaneji?"

"Fine; what is it that you wanted?"

They talked for a long time and when they finished Takaneji met Nomi half way back. Nomi could tell her sensei was very serious and did not want to talk. They returned to the village without getting caught. They arrived at the house to meet Kakashi and Gai sitting on the steps.

"So where did you both go?" Gai asked.

"That is none of your concern; that goes for you as well Kakashi." Takaneji said with a serious tone.

Then both Nomi and Takaneji walked past them without saying another word. The two looked at each other and knew something bad was going to happen. Gai and Kakashi went to bed as well. Then next morning Takaneji was just as serious as when she returned last night. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice that the others were talking to her, until Nomi tapped her shoulder.

"Sensei… Sensei… SENSEI!" Mira yelled.

"Huh… oh sorry I was just thinking about the business I have to tend to is all. Now what was it that you were saying?"

"We were asking, when you would finish your business today?"

"I'm not sure but don't worry. Gai and Kakashi since your mission is over you and your students should return. I will have Kami prepare a guide for you all. Now if you will excuse me I must be leaving." she said and then left without another word.

"Is it me or is Takaneji sensei acting strange?" Sasuke asked.

"We noticed it too." The other students said.

Nomi just sat in silence acting as if nothing is wrong. The others turned to her and gave her a look that said 'alright what is going on?'

"What… I know nothing except that she has a lot on her mind."

The others left to train except for Gai, Kakashi, and Sasuke. When the others left, they turned back to Nomi waiting for the real answer.

"What?"

"Nomi tell us what happened last night?" Gai asked.

"Sorry but I am not able to tell you because I don't know either."

"Alright then tell me did Takaneji go and see Orochimaru last night?" Kakashi asked.

"…"

"You know it is rude to talk about people when they are not around." A voice said from the window.

They turned to see Takaneji sitting on the window seal wearing the same look.

"Well at least tell us what is going on?" Sasuke said.

"So you will not give up until I tell you right?" she asked looking at them.

"Right." All three said.

"Fine; yes I saw Orochimaru last night and he said that I have 6 days to clear out the village or everyone dies. Well then you know what is going to happen now; which means you will most likely not leave now. So if you want to help then tell the village to pack just the important things and nothing else." She said then jumps off the window seal and left.

Nomi knew that what she said was just half but what she did not know was the other half. The village was packed and ready with in 5 days so Takaneji had Gai, Kakashi, and Kami in front. The students walked with the villagers and the other jounins walked through out the group. Takaneji stayed in the back of the group and Nomi stayed near her just in case.

"Sensei, when are you going to leave the group?"

"So you know Nomi; well once we get out of the forest I have to head back."

"I'm coming with you."

"Sorry but this time I go alone. Don't worry I will be back to join you all later."

"Fine but if you don't I tell the others."

"How, about if I am not back in hmm… 2hrs then tell the others. Is it a deal?"

"Alright deal no longer then 2hrs."

They reached the end of the forest and once they did Takaneji headed back. She arrived at the village to be greeted by Orochimaru. He had that same smile of when they fought last time.

"So are you going to join me?"

"No way will I join you. So kill me in exchange for the others."

"I love to but if you die I won't be able to get your traits."

"Of course you will be able to get them."

"Do you really think I don't know what the meaning behind that dragon tattoo is? Not only does it mean you are a master of your clan but if you are killed your body will burn taking everything you know with you."

"Well then I guess we will fight."

"If you insist, it does not matter to me."

They started to fight and it seamed that Takaneji had gotten a lot better since the last fight. The fight went into the forest and the two fought on the water. This caught the attention of the others and Nomi left once she heard the first explosion. Kakashi and Gai went and their students followed. Kami stayed with the villagers and had the other jounins take protective measures.

"Where is Nomi?" Shoji asked.

"She left when she heard the explosion." Tenten said.

The group was near where they heard the explosion and saw Nomi standing in shock. They stood there by her and looked to see why she was shocked. They saw Takaneji lying on the ground bleeding.

"I see you all showed up. You should not have come not after all she did to protect you all." Orochimaru said walking up to the group.

"What did you do to sensei?" Mira yelled while grabbing kunais.

"Now, now do you really think that will work?"

He attacked the group with his giant snakes that surrounded them. They attacked the group and both senseis protected their students. Nothing happened and when they looked up they saw something that shocked them and even Orochimaru.

"What is going on?" Orochimaru yelled.

What they saw was a Phoenix blocking the snakes. The group looked over to where Takaneji was on the ground. They saw her walking up to the snakes and surrounded by black chakra. Even her eyes changed to the color white with hints of black. Nomi, Shoji, and Mira smiled and then used their summoning jutsu. Nomi summoned a unicorn. Shoji summoned a griffin and Mira summoned a Pegasus. They fought off the snakes while Takaneji was pissed. This scared Kakashi and others cause they never seen her, this pissed off. It was like a totally different person like an evil version of her.

They all fought the ninjas that showed up to help Orochimaru. Then out of no where a person wearing a cloak showed up. They started taking down the Orochimaru's group that was about to attack Takaneji. They landed behind her and the two stood back to back and fought. The group grabbed Orochimaru then retreated and once they did Takaneji punched the cloaked guy in the face.

"Why did you do that sensei they were helping us?" Shoji asked.

The two started a fight which confused the others except for Gai and Kakashi. The two just smirked when they saw the two fighting. Finally the two stopped and started laughing.

"Well, well, well look who rose from the dead." Kakashi said.

The person in the cloak turned to Gai and Kakashi.

"I see you two have not changed since the last time we saw each other." They said.

"Excuse me senseis but who is this person?" Tenten asked.

The rest of the students nodded in agreement and sat on the edge of their seats.

"Ha-ha, this is Takana." Gai said.

"WHAT?"

After his introduction he took his hood off and the girls were in awe. The guys were shocked at how much the guy looked like Takaneji.

"It is nice to meet you all. So pipsqueak I see you are careless as ever. Plus you are real strict but just as much a goof." Takana said while rubbing Takaneji's head messing her hair up.

"What do you expect when you left me to run the village while you traveled around to different places. By the way I am stronger then you now. I also got the Dragon's Eyes now." She said punching his arm.

This lead to another family quarrel; everyone sighed. The two smirked and turned to the group.

"Later." They both said at the same time and disappeared.

The rest of the group followed them to where the villagers where at now. The villagers returned to the village and this is when the fun began for real. Now that Takana was alive there was a lot to explain.

Before they explained anything Takaneji had her wounds treated. Of course Takaneji was told to rest but with her brother back that would be impossible. So once she was treated she went into her office with the group following. That was where they were would explain everything. They finished explaining everything and as soon as they finished Takana started to act like the elder brother.

"So sis I heard you were getting married to Touja."

WHACK "I am not marrying him and besides my personal life is of none of your concern."

The students laughed while the two argued with each other.

"Where they always like this before?" Naruto asked.

"No actually we use to play guessing games with our sensei and Gai. Of course they were always wrong." Takana said.

"That is impossible with Takaneji sensei with long hair and being a girl."

"Actually, you see she use to…"

"Shut up Takana; Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Nomi, Shoji, Mira, Neji, Tenten, and Lee don't need to hear that." She pulsed still covering Takana's mouth. She then turned to Gai and Kakashi giving them a 'if you even say one word you will die a horribly, slow, and painful death.'

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Sakura said.

Takana took her hand off his mouth and got ready to run for his life once he finished telling the students.

"She had short spiky hair and dress like a guy. We look identical when she was like that. Even fooled the teachers and our fellow students; right guys? Well got to go if I want to stay alive… here is a pic of us with our friends." He said getting up and ran out.

"Come back here Takana you are going to die now." She said running after him.

They gathered around Mira who was holding the pic and could not believe it. What they saw was Kakashi, Rin, Obito, Takaneji, Takana, Kurenai, Asuma, Iruka, and Gai. The forth Hokage was standing behind them all. The students could not tell who was who but one could tell.

"Which is Takaneji sensei and which is Takana sensei?" Lee asked.

"The one that is standing, between her brother and this person." Mira said pointing at the picture.

"I see you are one of few that were able to tell them apart." Kakashi said.

"She is right only their parents, the forth Hokage, and Kakashi could tell them apart." Gai said.

Just then Takana came running in and hided behind Gai and Kakashi. They looked at him and then saw Takaneji carrying table over her head. Everyone scrambled out of the way when she threw the table.

"What did you do to piss her off Takana?" Kakashi asked while dodging objects being thrown at him cause Takana was behind him.


	15. Chapter 15

"I did nothing except bring more pics of when she looked like me on purpose." He said while dodging.

Mira stood up and walked over to her sensei.

"Sensei…" she said and whispered the rest in her ear.

"Fine what ever…" she said and disappeared.

Everyone sighed in relief once she was gone. Takana acted as if it never happened in the first place. He placed a box on the table and opened it to reveal it full with pics.

"Why did she cut her hair to look like a guy?" Sakura asked.

"Simple because it was easy to manage." A voice said that came from behind Takana.

They turned to see Takaneji sitting on the window seal. Everyone was speechless and in shock at what they saw.

"SIS WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?"

"Oh I decided to cut it cause it is such a pain to maintain." She said after standing up.

Mira knew something that the others didn't and then it finally hit Nomi. They held in their laughter as to not ruin the fun. Takana grabbed Sasuke and pinched his face hard.

"Ouch that hurts." Sasuke said after Takana let go.

"So I am not dreaming."

"Now I need to tend to something with my idiot brother so excuse us please." She said dragging Takana out of the room by the ear.

Once they left the room they went to a secret tunnel that led out of the village. Once out of the tunnel they headed to a secret location. Once there Takaneji let go of Takana's ear and faced him with a serious look.

"Alright bro let me guess the real reason you came back. It is because of Yin and Yang calling out to us, am I right?"

"So you heard them too. You know that means that Orochimaru is trying to use us and them to take control of the other villages."

"Just, what I was thinking. If he finds out about the Dragon Clan's secret we are going to be in even more danger."

"I know which means."

Takaneji sensed somebody coming and came up with a plan and told Takana. He nodded and had to admit her plan was great.

"Gai help Takana is missing and I can not find him last I saw he was headed to the river, where a poisonous snake lives." Takaneji said.

"Alright I will help him wait here." He said and ran to help him.

While Gai went to help Takana, Kakashi showed up.

"So playing a joke on him Takana?"

"Yeah, but this was all Takaneji's idea. So you want to watch what happens next?"

This caught Kakashi's attention and they went to watch what happened next. They went to see Gai run away with a red face. They could not help but laugh at the site.

"That was good." Kakashi said.

Takaneji screamed and Kakashi rushed to where she was at and saw Takaneji with her shirt off and holding it in front of her. Kakashi was stunned and that is when she yelled at him. He left calmly trying not to blush. Shortly after the scene the twins came back laughing. Takaneji walked up while putting her shirt back on and Takana was walking beside her with a camera in his hand.

(She is not naked if that is what you prevs are thinking. She was injured so she has bandages wrapped around her chest.)

"Well I feel much better now thanks you guys I needed a good laugh." Takaneji said after finishing putting her shirt on.

"Yeah and I got some good pics of the whole thing to add to my album."

Both Kakashi and Gai were frustrated with the twins. Of course Takaneji knew how to handle them.

"Well I guess you both got a good look at me. Which means, if you don't want me to tell your students, then you both better get a better attitude or I will tell them, along with the rest of the village." She said with an evil look in her dragon eyes.

They both agreed to the terms, but they would get their revenge on the twins. The four headed back to the village.

"So who are Yin and Yang, Takaneji and Takana?" Gai asked.

"Uh what are you talking about Gai?" Takaneji asked.

"Alright you two what is going on?" Kakashi asked them.

"Oh you said Yin and Yang I thought you said Ying and Yan. You guys know what Yin and Yang is; well let's hurry and get back before dinner is ready." Takana said and went ahead.

Takaneji followed and left the other two behind. The other two decided to get behind the mystery before they left for their village. They got back to the village in time for dinner. Then Takana decided without even saying anything to his sister.

"Kakashi and Gai I will escort you and your students back to your village tomorrow after noon."

"Great idea bro well I best head to bed because I have to check on the genin tomorrow. Oh by the way catch." She said as she tossed a wig at Kakashi, Takana, and Gai before she disappeared.

They all went to bed to get ready to leave tomorrow. The next morning Takana along with the leaf ninjas left the village. Takaneji's students went with Takana to see if he was as good as their sensei. While they were gone Takaneji checked on the genin. When she finished she sat in the tree that was in the garden.

Meanwhile Takana was enjoying picking on Kakashi and Gai by telling stories. He told the students about how they use to be and how Takaneji beat them in training. Of course he noticed that a group was following them so when they stopped for a break he took care of the group. When they arrived at the village Takana, Nomi, Shoji, and Mira waved bye to the others. When they got back to the village they saw Takaneji sleeping in the tree.


	16. Chapter 16

sorry that it took so long i have been having some computer difficulty mainly that i don't have one right now or probally for a while but please read and review -- Phoenix

chapter 16

Meanwhile Takana was enjoying picking on Kakashi and Gai by telling stories. He told the students about how they use to be and how Takaneji beat them in training. Of course he noticed that a group was following them so when they stopped for a break he took care of the group. When they arrived at the village Takana, Nomi, Shoji, and Mira waved bye to the others. When they got back to the village they saw Takaneji sleeping in the tree.

"Takaneji what are you doing sleeping?" Takana asked looking up in the tree.

She did not hear him because she was sound asleep. Sky landed by her and that was when she woke up.

"Huh… wha… who was sleeping?" said Takaneji

"Sensei were you that bored waiting for us to get back?" asked Mira

"No no I wasn't, just tired"

"Um… sensei did Kami talk to you yet?" asked Nomi

"No why?"

"Well then I'm going to need to talk to you alone… please"

"Very well"

So Nomi and Takaneji left the others and went to Nomi and Kami's house to talk

"Well we are here what is it"

"Well I don't know if you know but about this time of the year the Oniwaban Group…" at the name Takaneji starts to twitch "…chooses someone from the Unicorn clan to train. I have been asked to train with them and I would like to go with them so that I can get stronger… please" said Nomi

"So I am not good enough for you huh"

"It is tradition and in order to master my families' jutsus I must train with them"

"Oh alright I guess you can go"

"Thank you so much sensei and if you need me just send for me using Sky ok"

"Nomi when do you leave?"

"Early tomorrow"

"Ok thank you for letting me know" then Takaneji left and the farther away she got from Nomi the madder she got. By the time that she got back to the village she was ready to kill someone

"Hey sis what happened?" asked Takana as he walked up

"Oniwaban" was all she said then her charka turned black and began to flame off of her

"Oh boy I will see you later sis" said Takana he then left to talk to Nomi about what happened

"Hey Nomi are joining the Oniwaban group?" asked Takana as he walked up to her as she was grooming one of the clan horses

"Wha… no of course not my family started the Oniwaban Group and passed it on to others so the Oniwaban group always comes to our clan to take someone to train as an independent. This time they choose me"

"Oh I see… very interesting. Did you tell that to Takaneji"

"No of course not I kind of like my head on my shoulders"

"Smart girl"

"Is that all you wanted master Takana" said Nomi as she turned back to the blood red battle stallion she was grooming

"Yes…"

BOOM!

"What the hell" said Nomi as she fell in to the horse that just stood there

"That would be Takaneji imagining that she was smashing Aoshi's face to dust"

"Um… how does she know Lord Aoshi?"

"Long story"

"Well give me the short fast version on the way over there" said Nomi as she jumped up on the stallion and whistle up another horse for Takana

And they took off at a gallop, running across the wilderness to get to the dragon clan's valley faster then going through the village along the way Takana told Nomi about the time that they had to team up with the Oniwaban Group and Aoshi Shenamori and how it ended with Takaneji hating Aoshi

"Oh I see so I brought up those old feelings again at least he wont becoming to get me" said a slightly bewildered Nomi

"Really who is?"

"Soujirou Seta"

"Aw ok well that should clam down the storm"

"Um… how?"

"They dated for awhile and left each other as close friends"

"Oh so I can bug him for more info on sensei's past" she said grinning evilly

Takana couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and fell off the galloping horse and landed on his ass rolling on the ground laughing

Crack zzzzzzzoooooommmmm crack

A tree fell down close to where there were

"Shit blood lets get into the clearing"

The horse seemed to agree with his rider and leapt into the clearing

"Um… sensei you almost killed your brother and one of my horses" said Nomi

"Hm… oh sorry Nomi what did you need" said Takaneji


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry once again please let me know what you think I am starting to run out of ideas and if i don't get any reviews soon I don't know if I will be able to go much further with the story. -- Phoenix

chapter 17

"She told me what was going on and I told her that she needed to tell you who was getting her" said Takana managing to make it into the clearing

"So who is it Aoshi?" said Takaneji getting pissed and punching down another tree

"No sensei but my escort is behind you" said Nomi starting to get frighten by the tree falling by just a punch of here sensei's right hand

"Hello Takaneji, I hope you don't mind Mrs. Nomi I came a little early" said Soujirou as he walked into the clearing

"Not at all"

"If Aoshi had told me that your current sensei was Takaneji I would have come a bit more prepared as it is I am prepared for Shisho not you Takaneji" he said indifferently

"Hold a sec what did you just say about Shisho, Soujirou" said Takaneji

"Ask Nomi she knows more then anyone else about Shisho" said Soujirou

"Nomi?"

"He isn't around right now so lets drop it ok" she said starting to get mad

"hn whatever" said Takaneji

"Nomi she doesn't know does she" said Takana looking worriedly at his sister

"No" Nomi said then jumped on her horse and took off faster then a horse should be able to go

Then out of the trees Gai, Kakashi, and their students as well as Shoji and Mira came

"So how long have you all been listening?" said Takana

"Who is Shisho and what does he have to do with Nomi" asked Sasuke

"You will have to ask her I am forbidden to talk about it" Soujirou said as he said it though he touched a scar that Takaneji knew was under his shirt

"How did you get it?" she suddenly asked

"My master gave it to me when he decided that I was of no more use to him" he said with that same smile on his face

"Your Master was Shisho?" said Kakashi

"Yes now if you excuse me I must catch up to my charge, good day everyone" said Soujirou before disappearing

"Damn Angel Sword you always make more questions then you answer" said Takaneji

"Who the hell is Shisho, this isn't the first time I heard that name" said Sasuke thinking back to his brother

"Um a thousand pardons but did you say Shisho and Angel Sword I mean Soujirou Seta"

"Yes what do you know Kami" said Takaneji looking at her second in command

"More then I should tell" said Kami, "Shisho is Nomi and my brother he got sick of no one letting him fight after the war, he had been burned, most thought to death, so he left and started to kill and lived in blood bath after blood bath during this time I guess he picked up Soujirou as a young boy that was being slowly beaten to death our clan thinks that this was the last of his humanity. He then went on with the boy and trained him to 'kill or be killed' he then brought the boy with him back to the valley and together they slayed everyone they even sensed in the end Soujirou was walking back to Shisho when Shisho attacked him knowing full well that it was Soujirou that he was trying to kill. Soujirou fled from there I thought but as Shisho started to swing the killing blow at Nomi he appeared and grabbed Nomi and me and fled the area to a place that he knew Shisho would never go and so that is where we go now to heal and think and train. Where Shisho and Takaneji both hate the Ahoya it is also where Nomi and Blood Lust were merged so to speak. And it is where the clan split but you don't need to worry about that tale. Ok who is up for lunch?"

No one said a word just thinking on the bloody tale they had just heard and yet this girl lived through the whole thing and was asking about lunch this bewildered everyone except Takaneji

"Hey I thought that Takana took you all back to the hidden leaf village?" said Takaneji looking at them all standing there before her

"Oh yes about that" said Kakashi smiling under his mask

"Get going now!" yelled Takaneji

"No use in going anywhere on an empty stomach so why doesn't everyone sit down here and have a bowl or ten of ramen" said Kami as she set down the ramen they where scarified down by Takaneji and Naruto

"Hey save some for us" yelled Sakura

"Calm down everyone there is plenty for everyone… accept maybe you two" said Kami as she pointed at Takaneji and Naruto

"It is ok Kami the hidden leaf village ninja's will be paying" said Takaneji

"What!" yelled all of the hidden leaf ninjas

"Oh don't worry it will be divided up among you all and Shoji and Mira" said Takaneji smiling evilly

"You can't mak…" Neji's mouth was covered by Mira and Shoji's hands

"Yes Sensei as you say" said Mira and Shoji

"What why are you just giving in to her" asked Ten-Ten

"It is easier and less painful this way" said Mira as Shoji nodded his head in agreement

"But sensei how are we to pay for our own lunch" asked Naruto looking at the empty bowls piled next to him

"The first bowl is free that is the first bowl that you ever have is free" said Kami

"Isn't that a really bad way to do business?" asked Kakashi

"Not really" said Takaneji, "you haven't had her or Nomi's ramen have you, oh by the way you and Gai are buying me a couple of gallons sake"

"What!" both Gai and Kakashi said at the same time.

"Yea you guys get to buy me booze, it is just fair


End file.
